A Mother's Unconditional Love
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Pam doesn't think she can be a mother, could she surprise herself? Can Pam and Eric handle the trials of parenthood? PARIC BABY! Enjoy and Please Review! Rated M for safety. Author's note posted! Chapter 27 FINALLY POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys! I know, I know but i couldn't help but wonder how Pam and Eric would fair with infancy, toddler-hood and so on shall we. Enjoy! Oh and not to worry, I'll have the last chapters of Unexpected, Unconditional Love soon. Tightly most likely will change when i can come up with something. The title could change.

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Pam glared at the young red curly headed woman, with intense disdain. The longer the woman mumbled to herself, in a language that Pam could not understand the more irritating she got. She folded her arms and burned through the woman with her eyes. What the hell was this bitch trying to accomplish? She didn't have to understand it, to know it had something to do with her. "What the hell do you want, witch!?" Pam spat irritably, allowing her fangs to extend as a warning. "Nothing now." The redhead smiled brightly at Pam and moved some stray strands of hair from her face, "That is all."_

 _Pam seized the witch by the throat and slammed her into the side of her white dodge avenger. "What the hell," Pam growled dangerously, flashing her fangs at the hag, "was that!? What the fuck did you do?"_

 _The young witch smiled at Pam, looking unafraid about the situation she currently found herself in. This frustrated Pam to no end, she gripped a little tighter. After what ever the bitch done to her was removed, she had ever intention of killing the witch. "I have graced you with a gift. That is it," the woman spoke to Pam with her thoughts, after all her windpipe was being placed under tightening pressure, "nothing more, nothing less."_

 _"Well, I suggest you remove said gift." Pam warned furiously, if Pam could of killed the witch with her eyes, Pam would of killed her within seconds, "I sure as hell never asked for it! I don't want it!"_

 _"It really is a blessing," the woman thought, still remaining calm during the whole situation, while her capture was blazing. Pam's nails tunneled into the woman's tender flesh, her aggravation with this bitch intensified. " I have given you the gift of unconditional love. Something you thought you would never be able to obtain from anyone other than possibly your maker, Eric Northman. Who has abandoned you many times I might add."_

 _"What the fuck do you know of my Maker?" Pam erupted with malice, her clasp tightened with her fingers around the witch's frail slider neck. The redheaded young woman made a restricting sound, as Pam's nails pierced deeper into her delicate flesh._

 _"I am only going to say this once!" Pam relaxed her grip ever so slightly from around the other woman's neck; but her air was no less menacing._

 _"You cunt, you better remove whatever the fuck you just did! NOW! I never asked for it, nor do I want it! Especially from someone as vile as you! By the way, I am a vampire, we do not love!" Even as those last eight words came from Pam's lips, she knew it was a lie. She loved Eric more than her very life. She would die for him a thousand time's over without a thought or hesitation._

 _"Is that so?" A smile once again graced the witch's youthful expression, as the dodge avenger suddenly roared to life. The witch's body evaporated from Pam's iron grasp, "We shall see."_

 _The witch slowly materialized inside the white avenger, throwing it into reverse before she fully reappeared, she laughed and drove away. Pam cursed as the car's taillights disappeared from view. That bitch was going to pay for whatever she did to Pam! When the sun sets, that witch better be prepared for her wrath._

"Pam? Pamela?"

She stirred at the sound of Eric's voice, sighing a little as she stretched, her eyes slowly fluttered open, "What?" She hadn't realized she was thrashing in her sleep.

"Are you alright?" Eric's voice was calm, but what she saw in his eyes gave away his concern.

"I'm fine," she said as she set up, she was struck by a wave of dizziness and nausea. "Okay, maybe not," she said slowly laying back in her pink lined coffin. "Fuck."

"I am calling Dr. Ludwig, to have a look at you." Eric stated, looking her over, her skin looked slightly more ashen.

"I'm fine." Pam said reassuringly, "No need to call the goblin. I just set up to fast."

He shook his head in frustration, she was not going to refuse him this time. "No, I am calling her. This has been going on for nearly a month now. You are going to see her Pam. That's final."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll see her," The tone in her voice exposed her immense irritation with the idea.

"Good," Eric stated, kissing her brow. "Stay put," he whispered in a cautionary tone, "I will return shortly." With one last kiss, which he graced upon her lips, he was gone.

Pam sighed, irritably, what the hell was going on with her. She felt tired and nauseated all the time nowadays. It was ridiculous, she was honestly becoming very frustrated with herself. She was beginning to feel pathetic, she hated it.

Dr. Ludwag bore an expression of astonishment was she pressed ever so lightly on Pam's abdomen. "It can't be."

"What!?" Pam demanded as Dr. Ludwig dug through the bag she brought with her.

"Shhhhh!" Dr. Ludwig snapped as she spread some weird jelly on to Pam's lower abdomen. She put a weird stethoscope in her ears and pressed the end on to Pam's stomach.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Pam demanded, starting to sit up. The feeling of that substance on her stomach was making her cringe. It genuinely just felt disgusting.

"If you want my help, you will shut up!" Dr. Ludwig demanded harshly, her frustration with Pam was apparent, "I am trying to listen!" Shock spread across her face, as listened very carefully. She looked at Pam then at Eric quite abruptly. "This might be a weird question, but, are your boob's sore by chance?"

Pam stared at Dr Ludwig, "Perhaps, a little why?"

Dr. Ludwig packed her equipment in silence. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with me or aren't you?" Pam spat, she was beginning to lose her paticents with the goblin.

"Well," she said finally closing her medical bag, "I believe congratulations are in order…"

"Congratulations?" Pam repeated bewildered, glancing over at Eric, who seemed just as perplexed as she felt.

"Yes. Miss De Beaufort" Dr. Ludwig said, picking up her bag off the chair next to her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

"No fucking way in hell!" Pam exclaimed, jolting up into a sitting position, doing her best to ignore the repercussions of her sudden movement.

"I am quite baffled by this myself." Dr. Ludwig stated, watching Pam carefully, "With you being a vampire, it was hard to tell with the Doppler, especially since you wouldn't shut up." Pam glared at the goblin as she continued, " It was faint, but I am almost positive that I heard a heartbeat."

"You're idiotic!" Pam roared, the absurdity of it all infuriated her. "I am a VAMPIRE! There is absolutely, no fucking way, I am pregnant with a nonexistent child with a phantom heartbeat! You're insane! It's not possible!" The whole idea was just ludicrous, it was not possible for vampires to get pregnant! They can't procreate like humans. Even if Pam could bear a child she would never want to! She despised children, besides, she hated her own mother so there was no way. She certainly would never be mother material, she didn't have a maternal bone in her body. Just ask Tara, her progeny.

Even if she was pregnant, she would dispose of it, but the whole idea was truly laughable. Dr. Ludwig stopped at the door, turning back to talk to both Pam and Eric. "Just so you know, if you are in fact, with child, I don't believe abortion is an alternative for you."

"And why the fuck not?" Pam glared, she was ready for this nut case to leave. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"You are a Vampire." Ludwig stated as if the answer should have been obvious, " the traditional methods I don't believe will work for you."

Once Dr. Ludwig finally left Fangtasia Pam folded her arms and attempted to burn a hole into Eric with her blue eyes. "Well, are you happy now? She didn't tell us a fucking thing! My God Eric! Would you at least say something?"

All Eric could do was gaze at Pam dumbfounded. He kept tracing every inch her body with his eyes, straining to see any of the changes in her body. Then he found it, her breasts appeared ever so slightly fuller and her abdomen protruded just ever so slightly outward. If he hadn't of looked for these changes specifically, he never would of seen them.

"How?" was all Eric could find within himself say, Dr. Ludwig was never wrong. At least not since he has known her.

"How the fuck should I know!?" Pam snapped angrily, surly Eric didn't believe this bullshit. "She's out of her mind! Besides, I've never met a pregnant vampire we could ask before! Have you? "

"No," Eric said thoughtfully, looking at Pam, " Dr. Ludwig, since I have known her, has never been wrong. So if by some abnormality, you are pregnant, what do you want to do?"

Pam shrugged, "Kill it. I never wanted to be a mother anyway." Honestly, she couldn't believe Eric was going along with this insanity.

"No." Eric stated rather sternly catching Pam a little off her guard.

"But Eric," she said, watching the seriousness line his features. Surely he didn't truly believe she was pregnant.

"The answer is NO Pamela!" His voice radiated with such a stern authority, Pam could only nod.

She bit her lip as she watched him, he was waiting on a verbal response. "Alright."

She said at last, swallowing hard. How could he even condone such a preposterous notion? After Eric left, Pam found herself inching her fingertips along her exposed lower abdomen. She thought about the intensity of the tone that came from Eric, and about how he believed Dr. Ludwig. Ludwig was wrong, wasn't she?

* * *

There you go guys chapter 1! What do you think? Hope you find it just as good or even better then the firsts. Let me know what think of the idea of showing it this route. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, I just own the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Pam walked towards her full length mirror, with her outfit for the night draped over her arm. In one fluid motion she had the leather pants up over her well formed hips. When she tried to fasten around her lower middle she discovered to her horror that she could not. The pant's waistline would not make contact on the midriff so that she could slip the button into the hole. Pam stared in horror. They didn't fit. How could they NOT fit!? She just bought them! Jerking them off angrily and flinging them across the floor, she dashed back to her closet.

"Fuck!" Pam cried, flinging the last piece of 'fancy' clothing across the floor. Her last hope was her pink jumpsuit which was in the dresser. Relief washed over Pam as she pulled the pants up. They fit, granted they were pushing towards tight but they fit. They had a lot more give than any of the leather she'd tried on. She slipped on a tank and the jacket, staring at her reflection. She could see it now, the protrusion of her lower abdomen. It made her feel nauseated and disgusted with herself. There was this creature, invading her body. A parasite that she never wanted. This small 'bump' was proof of her worst fears. She had a monster, growing inside her.

Pam stormed from Fangtasia, she needed some air, which she found ironic. Considering, she didn't actually need to breathe. She felt ill, as if she was going to be sick. She inhaled deep gulps of the cool night air, as she leaned forward. Her hand found its way to her stomach, her mind was racing. She wasn't prepared for this, she wasn't made to be a mother! She had been a whore for God sake! A WHORE! She didn't have a maternal bone in her body. Anyone could ask Tara, her progeny. She could tell people how terrible Pam is at being a maker. This parasite was going to be solely dependant on her for its survival. Unlike Tara this… this creature will be completely defenseless against the cruelties of the world.

Pam's stomach churned, she was really going to be sick. When she turned to puke, she saw Eric. Who was at her side in seconds. He held her blonde locks from her face and soothingly rubbed her back. She wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. His arms instantly wound their way around her, drawing her up against his chest. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over her lashes and down her cold porcelain cheeks.

"I can't do this, Eric. I can't," She gripped his shirt with one hand while the other rested on her stomach. "I can't."

Eric rested his head in her hair, "But you can. You are going to be an amazing mother."

"I was a whore!" she stated, her voice trembling slightly, "I'm a whore."

Eric cupped Pam's chin, raising her gaze to meet his, "You WERE a whore. You are not anymore. Pam, you took care of those young women. Half of them probably would have been dead somewhere without you. You are going to surprise yourself."

Before Pam could dispute his declaration, Eric pressed his lips to her, killing the protest on her lips instantly. Eric always had that affect on her, he could always make problems, even un-life changing huge ones, seem to dissolve temporarily from her overwhelmed mind. Though she would never admit it, this is the only time since she's known her maker that she didn't believe him. While she was alive, she hated her parents, particularly her mother. This thing growing inside her was genetically designed to hate her since she too loathed her own mother.

"It's not just that," she whimpered against his chest, "My clothes don't fit!"

Eric couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't decide what disturbed Pam more, the fact she was with child, or that her clothes didn't fit. "Then tomorrow night we shall go shopping." Pam nodded slowly, allowing Eric to lead her back to Fangtasia. They walked slowly, giving Pam more time to collect herself before entering through the Bar's front doors.

Eric stayed with Pam, while she slept. She had been so upset and distraught that he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He couldn't help but allow his gaze fall to her stomach, he was thrilled. Like Pam, he was terrified. Though he would never admit it to her, he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. When he was alive, he had fathered six children and yet they were basically strangers to him. He was not able to really be apart of their lives. How would he handle this child? Would he be the father this child deserved? He could only hope he would be. There was one thing that Eric knew for sure, even with his doubts. Is that no matter what kind of father he was, good or bad, this child was going to know that they are loved and wanted. He was not going to sit on the sidelines this time, like he had when he was alive.

Leaning forward, he kissed Pam on the top of her head, "Vi kommer att vara en familj." (We are going to be a family.) Pam instinctively moved closer to Eric as she slept. "Jag älskar dig." (I love you.)

He truly believed Pam was going to be a fantastic mother, this child is lucky to have her no matter what she believed. He just hoped he would be able to be as great of a father to his child. A small smile crept across his lips as he allowed himself to lay down and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: There you go everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a tad bit short, the next chapter will be longer. Have a great day! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Pam ran her index finger along her stomach down to her navel and sighed. It was official she had become a beached whale. She was simply repulsed by what this parasite had done to her beautiful slender body. She had been forced to buy what Sookie called, "Maternity clothes." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it. It didn't help that Sookie, Ginger and Jessica would run over and touch her stomach, and talk to it as if the little monster could hear them. The whole thing made Pam sick! In fact, she's been getting ill a lot more recently, and she constantly felt exhausted. Even at night she could barely keep her eyes open. She's been getting the bleeds a lot more frequent since the beast inside her became very apparent. Eric had made it clear that she is going to be seeing the goblin yet again. In fact, she should arrive at any moment.

She couldn't bear the stares she was receiving from both vampires, humans and all sorts of supernatural creatures alike. It made Pam feel so self conscious that's she has been hiding from everyone's view. So she waited for Dr. Ludwig to arrive in the basement, away from prying eyes. Once the goblin arrived, she instantly had Pam on her back. After a few moments of measurement the Goblin frowned, "Too small. Your stomach only measures 21 when it should measure 23 or higher."

"I am a whale!" Pam growled irritably, how could she possibly go any bigger, "What they hell do you mean it's too small!"

"Tell me," Dr, Ludwig said, eyeing Pam's appearance, she looked ashen and a little frail for a vampire, "Are you drinking synthetic blood?"

"Of course I am!" Pam snapped its not like any human was going to let her drink their blood. They took one look at Pam and fled like she was racked with the plague.

"I see," Dr. Ludwig said thoughtfully, " I advise sending your maker out to get you some real blood. Find the one the child won't protest. Drink it slowly." The Goblin then pulled out bottle after bottle of vitamins for Pam. "And take these. I believe the reason you're so tired and experiencing frequent bleeds is because the child is sucking what it needs from your body. Since you are a vampire you are not ingesting the nutrients the baby needs like the other mothers. So the baby will consume what it needs from your body."

Pam sighed this thing really was a parasite, "So not only am I a freak of nature this thing is a leach." Dr. Ludwig packed her belongings and instructed on how to take all the vitamins and to call her in a few weeks.

Eric felt bad for Pam, with ever warmed bag of blood, he handed her, she vomited shortly after. Down to only two bags left, he hoped one would appease the baby's taste within. Pam wrinkled her nose, she couldn't believe she didn't want to drink anymore blood. She took the next packet reluctantly and sipped it slowly. Her violently churning stomach slowly settled as she sucked the blood down greedily. Eric had to remind her to slow down more than once. He even laughed at her when she had growled at him in protest. Sure enough Dr, Ludwigs instructions worked. After about 5 weeks Pam was feeling more like herself, the bleeds had stopped and she felt a lot less tired. Dr. Ludwaig assumed the tiredness Pam felt now would be normal for pregnant vampires.

When Eric left, after being sure Pam had taken all her vitamins, Pam retired to her coffin. Stopping once again to look at herself in the mirror. Disgust once again washed over her. What was this thing doing to her body? Would it even be able to go back to normal after this. Pam draped fabric over the mirror so she would no longer be able to look at how hideously fat and bulbous she was becoming.

Even now this far into her pregnancy Pam found herself still wishing it away with everything she had. No matter how much she wished it, every time she would wake the expansion of her stomach would still be painfully present. That's if she could manage to fall asleep comfortably. It was really hard for to sleep now, her coffin once was a very roomie comfortable, suddenly it was very restricting. She had very little room to move now and she hated it. Hell, if this pregnancy lasted much longer than she was going to invest in a new pink coffin. Truthfully Pam hated the idea, it used to be so insanely comfortable that she realized the thought of a new one was making her cry.

Pam awoke very stiff the following night, she had to stretch the best she could for a good several minutes before she could climb from her coffin. She slowly walked to her closet, and grabbed some of her 'oh so fabulous' maternity clothes. She will never understand how humans or anyone would feel like these clothes were acceptable. Still, she couldn't deny no matter how atrocious the pants, they were in fact pretty comfortable.

Eric had instructed Pam to treat herself to a shopping trip, he hated seeing her look so forlorn and miserable. She gladly went to take him up on the offer. A few nights ago she attacked a patron of the bar for commenting on her appearance. The other bouncers had to practically pry her off of him, before she killed him. Eric commanded her to go downstairs, which she did irritably. Nevertheless, Eric clearly had something to do with the fact that said patron has not shown back up in the bar since.

Pam walked along the shops looking in the windows. These were not where she normally shopped, she disliked places like this, but, she needed the air. She froze bracing herself against a bench when she felt the creature within her move. Swallowing hard, she waited, till it stopped before proceeding. Pam hated when it moved, it reminded her that she was never alone. That soon she was going to be responsible for the un-life of another and failing miserably.

Pam remembered the first night the little parasite made itself known other than the protrusion of her abdomen. She had been crying, the extra weight had broken one of her favorite pumps. Eric however, tried to comfort her, and offered to by her a new pair. For some reason that infuriated her and she had hurled the broken pump at him. When the first one missed she followed it up with the second. She didn't understand what possessed her to do such a heinous act. Guilt followed her for days, even if Eric had forgiven her, multiple times. The guilt still followed her months later.

When Pam heard voices of some of the authority members she quickly ducked into one of the little shops. She was not about to explain this again, hell she doesn't even know how to explain it. She didn't want to risk some how putting Eric and herself even further on their radar. Walking through the isles of the small shop, Pam noticed that it was targeted for mother's with babies and small children. Pam sighed, she never wanted to come into one of these shops, this was just painfully ironic, or Godric's way of telling her it was inevitable.

She watched all the mother's being so good with their kids, she couldn't help but feel bad for the little beast growing within her. It was going to have her. All the mother's talked to their large bellies or their baby's. Pam didn't, but being in this shop made her more aware of her ever advancing position. As she walked through the isles, she took in all the mothers interact with their teacup beasts. Would she be able to interact with her beast like that? She hated children, she always had. Would this creature be able to change her mind? Pam thought not since it was going to end up despising her anyway.

Pam continued to wander aimlessly through the shop till a small stuffed brown rabbit caught her eye. It looked like one she had as a child, only smaller and a lot softer. She stoked the material with her thumb, its black yarn eyes stared upward at her. "What do you think, Little Beast?" Pam asked subconsciously. When the child moved, she froze till the movement ceased. Once she checked out she began to make her way back towards Fangtasia. She held the bunny in her palm, feeling revolted with herself. She had behaved like those humans, talking to the parasite as if it could hear her. The more she vented the more she realized she was still speaking to the little creature within. Sookie, Jessica and Ginger must be rubbing off on her.

* * *

A/N: There's this chapter, hope you guys like it. Please Review and have a great day! Thank you for all the great views I received on the first chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from True Blood, just the Ocs.

A/N: Since Mother's Day is today…. Well, yesterday I felt like there needed to be a chapter for this story since Pam will be becoming a mother in the story. :D

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 4

* * *

Pam shifted uncomfortably inside her coffin, growling a little in frustration. Apparently the creature was not going to allow her to sleep today. Apparently it felt a dire need to do summersaults and a little kickboxing inside Pam's uterus. "Fine! You win!" Pam announced, throwing her hands in the air in defeat, "I'm up!" The tumbles continued as Pam ascended the stairs to microwave a packet of blood; Eric has delivered just for her. After a few long drags of blood the gymnastics performance came to a slow decline till it stopped all together.

' _Finally!'_ Pam thought, trying to be careful with her movements as she made her way back to the basement. Once she was back in her casket, she couldn't get comfortable. Pam groaned in anger as the parasite began to move again. "You are making this really difficult, for me, you know?" Pam groaned, placing her hand on her stomach, "Can't you stay still just a few hours so I can sleep?"

That's when she realized, the moment when she started speaking the movements ceased. Could it hear her? Did it like the sound of her voice? The idea baffled Pam. However, if her voice gets the little monster still she'd gladly talk it to death. Pam eventually hummed a tune to her stomach until she was finally able to fall asleep.

She was awoken by an uncomfortable pain, which subsided as quickly as it came. Climbing from her casket, she rubbed her lower back. Damn, that really kind of hurt. Walking to her closet, she selected her attire for the night, avoiding the covered mirror. She didn't want to be tempted to look at herself. Last time she broke down. Eric had told her he loved her no matter what her body looked like and always would. This comforted Pam, and helped stop her overflow of tears.

Pam heard Eric's voice as she once again ascended the stairs towards the bar. The parasite seemed to get excited at the sound of its father's voice. Did this mean this thing already hated Pam, before it was even out of utro?

When Pam entered the Bar, the lights suddenly flickered on, and people were leaping from their hiding places. "Surprise!"

She just stood there and stared, what had they done with the bar? It was decorated with pink and blue streamers, and same colored balloons scattered everywhere. There was a small table decorated with a rattle covered table cloth. It was graced with, fruit trays, vegetable trays, mini sandwiches, punch and True Bloods. As well as blood packets for Pam and a vampire baby cake that said congratulations on the new baby.

Pam stared at the word, baby, was that really what this thing inside her was? Was it a baby? Or was it something entirely different. Other creatures had babies, vampires weren't supposed to.

Eric's arm pulled her from her thoughts as it wrapped its way around her waist. Eric smiled at her, before placing his lips to her. "You look beautiful."

"As beautiful as a beached whale can look." Pam replied as Eric rolled his eyes at her. Eric took Pam by her hand and led her to a chair, "Sit."

She complied, all Pam could do as Sookie, Ginger, Jessica and a reluctant Tara played weird baby games that Pam didn't understand the point of. She leaned over to Eric and whispered, "What the hell are they doing?"

Eric smiled at her, "Apparently it's customary on occasions of a new baby, for humans to play games such as this."

"These are games?"

"Apparently so." Eric chuckled, gently, as Pam looked at him, "Entertaining isn't it?"

Pam sat back in her chair feeling very uncomfortable with the whole thing. Placing her hand on her stomach as another wave of pain struck her. Eric noticed her flinch and was instantly alarmed. He took Pam's hand and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as the pain subsided once again. The light pain in her pelvis caused her to shift a little in her chair. She smiled at Eric reassuringly as he watched her closely. Once the games that Pam refused to participate in were completed, everyone began to hand her gifts.

She had received vampire themed onesies galore, bath essentials for newly born teacups, blankets, Bibs, toys and diapers. No one was sure if Pam would need them, but they wanted her to be prepared. Eric smiled at Pam and squeezed her hand, "Come, I too have a present for you."

Pam allowed Eric to lead her down stairs and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It was a crib, not just any crib, but a beautifully handmade white crib. A blackout curtain hung around it that was tided back with Pink and Blue ribbons. Above the crib was also had a custom, Moon and Star Mobil. Then resting on the headboard of the crib was the rabbit Pam bought.

Eric brushed the blood from her cheeks with his thumb, "Don't you like it?"

"It's perfect." She replied as more tears flowed from her eyes as she pressed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"Then what is the matter Pam?" Eric asked, wrapping his strong arms protectively around her.

"Everyone is so excited about this… parasite…" she whimpered, "and I… I…."

"And you're not?" Eric exhaled slowly he had hoped Pam would have come around by now.

"What if it hates me…" she cried into his chest, "It's genetically programed to hate me."

Eric's eyes widened, as he slowly cupped Pam's chin so she would meet his gaze, "Is that what you are afraid of? You think the child will hate you?"

Pam nodded as fresh tears graced her cheeks, "I despised my own mother…."

Eric brushed her tears away and cupped her face in his hands, "First, of all, Pamela, you are NOT your mother. Secondly, it's not possible for this child to hate you. This child is going to be so lucky to have you as its mother."

"How do you know?" Pam asked as her tears caused her eyes to glisten.

"Because," he said, gracing her lips with a kiss, "I know you. And I know this child is going to love you as much as I love you."

Pam nodded at Eric, who smiled at her, "Come, we should get back to the party."

As Pam returned with Eric, this time warming up to the idea of the creature in her uterus, which was until, the beast seemed to find another way to humiliate her. Pam stood in horror as the warm liquid continued to make its way down her leg and onto the floor of the bar.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 5

* * *

Pam remained perfectly still as the realization struck her, a wave of pain radiated through her small frame. Her water had broken. She gripped her stomach with one hand and clasped a tight hold of Eric's arm with the other.

"E… Eric…" Pam's voice broke as the wave continued through her body.

Eric's arms were wrapped around her, supporting her weight as she leans against him. Before Eric could get the words out of his mouth, Tara already was out the door to retrieve Dr. Ludwig. Eric scooped Pam up into his arms and carried her downstairs. Laying her on the table, the coffin would not have been comfortable enough for Pam, and he knew it. Pam couldn't stop from flinching as another contraction came radiating throughout her body.

"Damn this hurts." Pam groaned laying her head back on the pillow Eric had given her. Eric kissed the top of her forehead, "You are doing splendidly."

As the hours inched, at a snail's pace, by the contractions became much harder and more frequent. Pam tilted her head back and cried out in agony. "Please, Eric, just end it now!" She cried out once more, "I would rather meet the true death, then suffer through this for another second…. Fuck!"

The tears that rolled down Pam's face devastated him, if he could take the pain from her he would. Where the hell was Tara with Dr. Ludwig? Eric held Pam's hand and spoke as soothingly as possible to her. He didn't want her to know he was afraid. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Pam holding a baby, his baby. The idea brought joy to his unbeaten heart.

"If you tell me to fucking breathe one more fucking time Cheeto, I am going to fucking rip your throat out… ahhhhhh" Pam tossed her head back as another contraction surged through her body. This thing was going to rip her in half. It was going to be the death of her. At this point she would welcome it with open arms. She had been in labor for like 3 straight hours and that damn Goblin has yet to make an appearance.

Just as Bill was going to go looking for Tara and Dr. Ludwig, they descended the stairs. "Thank Fuck," Pam stated in relief at the sight of the goblin and Tara. "Is that you I heard outside, screaming like a Banshee?"

She glowered at the goblin who proceeded to move at a snails pace. When another wave of pain struck Pam full force. She cried out once again. Once the contraction subsided Dr. Ludwig inserted two fingers inside of Pam. "Looks like you're two and a half centimeters."

Pam squeezed Eric's hand, as another contraction consumed her, "FUCK! Please put me out of my misery Eric. Please." He kissed the top of her brow, "You are doing great Pam. I promise, it will stop. The moment our child is delivered."

The tears that slowly slid down Pam's cheeks pulled at Eric's heart. He asked Godric if he could please help Pam through this slow painful process. He wanted to be able to take Pam's pain away from her, but there was nothing he could do to help her, but try to be supportive. Even if every once in a while she cursed him. Finally, just as the sun was starting to rise for a second time, it was finally time to meet their child.

"Alright Pam, " Dr. Ludwig stated, "I need you to bare down. It's time for your child to grace the world with its abnormal presence."

Eric shot Dr. Ludwig a look, his child was not going to be abnormal even if to his knowledge, no other vampire has ever given birth before. For once Pam did exactly as she was told, and bared down, pushing with everything she had. It felt as if she was on fire, as if she was slowly being torn apart.

When the goblin cursed, Eric felt his insides swell with panic. "Pam, I need you to stop pushing. Do not continue until I say." Pam nodded as her tears spilled over her lashes and down her cold porcelain cheeks. Crying out as she felt Dr. Ludwig maneuvering the creature around inside her. "The child is breech, I am going to need you to restrain from pushing a little longer."

Pam nodded, keeping her eyes on Eric, who stroked her hair, she could see the concern all over his beautiful features. "Alright, Pam. I need you to push."

"I can't" Pam whimpered, "I wasn't meant to be a mother."

"This child is going to love you Pam." Eric reassured kissing her lips, " I promise."

Crying out at once again bared down hard as she pushed. After stopping one other time for Dr. Ludwig to maneuver the baby yet again to release the child's arms. "Shit! Pam PUSH! PUSH NOW!" Once she removed the child's arms, she could see the cord around the infant's neck.

Pam gave everything she had in the next push, she felt the parasite slip completely from her body. She collapsed back against Eric, who kissed the top of her head. Eric held a breath that he didn't need as he waited to hear his child. There was not a sound. Why wasn't the baby crying? All babies cried, surely vampire babies would cry too.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, as Pam looked at him alarmed. Dr. Ludwig kept her back to them as she didn't answer. After an eternity of long silence a cry floated into the air, "There we go." Dr. Ludwigs voice sounded almost as relieved as Eric felt. She then proceeded to clean the baby, fangs were starting to make an appearance. Once the child was clean she preformed all the appropriate test that every newborn received.

"Mr. Northman, Miss De Beaufort, I would like you to meet your daughter." She handed Pam the small whimpering creature. All Pam could do was stare, this came out of her. It was a girl. She had a daughter. Pam gasped as beautiful ocean blue eyes opened to peer back at her. She founded herself slowly getting lost in the child's blue orbs. For a brief moment only her and the baby were the only ones in the room.

"We have a daughter," Eric exclaimed pressing a kiss to Pam's soft lips. Fear swelled within Pam, as she was pulled back to reality by Eric. She was now responsible for the life of another. Could she do this successfully? Or would she find some way to fuck it up?

"What do you want to name her?" Eric asked, running a finger along the child's plump soft cheek. Pam was once again pulled from her thoughts as she stared down in awe at her daughter.

The corners of Pam's lips turned up a little as she gazed down at the little face, she was perfect. When the redness vanished from her skin, it would be a beautiful shade of ivory.

"Adelaide Mable Astra Victoria Northman."

A smile spread across his face, "It's perfect." The name Astra widened the smile as his human mother flooded his memories.

"What's the matter, Dr. Ludwig?" Jessica asked as the party goers descended the stairs to congratulate the new parents of the baby. Dr. Ludwig grabbed a stethoscope and placed its rounded end on the child's exposed chest. "Interesting."

"What?" Tara asked as Pam looked at Eric confused.

"Nothing." She said finally, "The child is as healthy as a horse, heartbeat and all."

* * *

There's the 5th chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes, I know 90% of the name is identical to the other story, I just loved the named to much not to reuse it. Let's see how well Pam and Eric fair with a new born in the next chapter shall we? Till then Please Review and Have A Great Day!


	6. Chapter 6

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 6

* * *

"What!?" Pam cried, looking downward at the sleeping little girl in her arms. She could hear it very clearly now. The steady thumping rhythmic beat of the infant's tiny heart. All Pam and Eric could do was stare, what did this mean? "Eric…"

Eric kissed the top of Pam's head. "It's alright Pam. We will figure this out together." Pam nodded snuggling the little infant close.

Pam stared down at the sleeping child in the crib, fear engulfed her, as she watched the infant's chest gradually rise and fall steadily in slumber. She was now directly responsible for this helpless little creature. This child depended on her and Eric for its very survival. It became very apparent to her that, her worries were true, she was not meant for this. She was grateful for everyone's departure when she first attempted to feed the little girl. She had botched that experience, the little girl cried steadily for fifteen minutes before Pam finally figured out how to feed the little girl properly.

When the time came for them to sleep Pam and Eric's parenting skills were not up to par. Pam and Eric both rocked the child, rubbed her back and tried to feed her. Nothing worked. The little girl continued to scream. Ginger descended the staircase when it was time for her to leave, "Mind if I try?" Eric sighed in defeat, handing his daughter over to Ginger while Pam glared from a sitting position in her coffin.

Within what seemed like seconds the child was sleeping soundly in Ginger's arms, "That's a girl." Ginger smiled down at the peacefully sleeping child. Eric and Pam both stared at the older human astonished. "How did you do that?" Eric asked bewildered.

A smile spread across Ginger's face, "I just burped her is all. She had a little gas build up in her tummy. It made her little tummy hurt."

Ginger slowly transferred the sleeping child into Eric's arms and continued, "Don't be afraid, she can sense when you are nervous. That can make her fussy too."

Eric nodded slowly, smiling lovingly down at his sweet newborn daughter, he hadn't held a baby in such a long time that holding her scared him. He was afraid if he wasn't extremely careful, he would crush her.

"If you need anything," Ginger stated as she made her way back towards the stairs, "Call me, I know a few tricks if you need them."

Eric nodded, turning handing the child to Pam. She cradled the child close, as she heard the door close from upstairs. The moment she heard Gingers car roar to life and fade into the distance, Adelaide once again began to wail. "She hate's me. She likes Ginger better than me, Ginger!"

"She doesn't hate you." Eric said as he watched Pam bounce the baby in her arms.

"What does Ginger have that we don't?" Eric asked slowly, thinking…

"A pulse?" Pam suggested bitterly, trying to desperately to soothe her once again crying child.

"That's it!" Eric proclaimed, dashing up the stairs at vampire speed. He returned with a baby blanket that Jessica had bought. Pam stared at it a moment before taking the soft fabric and wrapping it around her child. After several moments the child was once again sleeping soundly nestled in her mother's arms. "It was that fucking simple?" Pam stared at her child, astonished who was sleeping so soundly that it brought a smile to the corners of Pam's mouth.

"That's what Ginger has that we don't." Eric said, smiling snuggling close to Pam. "She has a pulse and a heartbeat… which means…"

"She has a body temperature." Pam finished, looking at Eric as if the solution should have been obvious. "She was cold."

As time wore on Pam, Eric and Adelaide had fallen into a routine. It took both parents a while, but they finally mastered diaper changes and learned to function with a lot less sleep. However, fear within Pam intensified, as Adelaide grew and changed over the next few weeks and months. She was aging. Vampire's didn't age. Was she going to stop when she reached a specific age. Would they have to change her? If she refused would Pam and Eric have to watch Adelaide grow old and die?

Pam scooped her daughter up out of the floor and held her close, kissing the top of the little girl's forehead. Adelaide smiled at her mother and cooed. Pam lost herself in Adelaide's bright ocean blue eyes yet again. This little girl managed to bring a smile to Pam's face even if Pam had a bad night at Fangtasia.

Somewhere still felt like the worst mother in the world, there were times she yelled at the little girl. A few times the child would just cry and Pam couldn't figure out what was wrong. It had turned out she had begun teething. Even for vampire children teething was uncomfortable. Adelaide still made it very difficult for Pam to sleep during the day because she was up longer and longer. It had gotten so bad that Dr. Ludwig had to come look at the child. Turned out the blood was not enough for the little girl and Pam had to start feeding her other items besides blood. What exactly did you feed a vampire baby with a pulse and a heartbeat? The worse part was when Adelaide started teething, she began pretty early, before she could sit up on her own. At least Pam thought that was early… she didn't know.

As time wore on Adelaide began developing in leaps and bounds, from the moment she managed to sit up, she began developing skills a lot faster than normal human babies. Eric was thrilled when she learned to crawl. He would "run" around the room, allowing her to chase after him. But the moment he turned around to face her, she would scream loudly, and try to crawl away as fast as she could away from him, the brightest smile plastered across her face. If Pam was in the room, she would crawl to her mother as fast as she could to keep Eric from catching her. Pam would scoop the little girl up into her arms, and playfully his at Eric, who would pretend to cower. Adelaide would giggle and giggle.

The moment Adelaide became mobile Pam worried and worried about the room they were in. She could suddenly see all the dangers within the room that could injure Adelaide. Eric appeased Pam's fears quickly. He had the room "baby proofed" the moment she mentioned her worries to him.

"ERIC!" Pam cried as she watched Adelaide standing, holding on to a an index finger on each of Pam's hands. Her blonde curls bounced as she took wobbly steps. She had been walking like this for days, Pam had come down to find her pulling herself up on the leg of her crib.

When Eric entered the room, Adelaide squealed with delight at the sight of her daddy. She every much was her Daddy's girl. Eric knelt down onto his knees and smiled, "That's my girl." Pam could hear the pride in his voice every time he spoke to the little girl. Pam was glad she was able to give this to him even if she was the worst parent on the planet.

"Watch this." Pam said, slipping her fingers free from Adelaide's tiny fists. The little girl wobbled on her feet, as her mother kept her protective arms close in case her child fell. After a few moments, Adelaide took a shaky step forward, followed by another. She took one last step before she lost her balance. Eric had his daughter in his arms, before she could fall. "You walked! My little girl can walk!" Eric cheered spinning the laughing little girl around. Kissing her face repeatedly.

Pam smiled proudly, as she sorrow also slowly filled the deepest pit of her stomach. She was changing so quickly, would Pam really have to one day bury her little beast? She loved the little girl more than she thought could have been possible. She wondered if Eric had the same fears as she did. What would become of them if something ever happened to their daughter? Even with having Adelaide a few short months she had changed their lives forever. If something happened to her they would never be able to go back to the way it had been without her.

* * *

There you guys go. I hope this chapter turned out ok. I'm a bit distracted so please forgive me. I'll try to update some of the others by tomorrow, because I am not sure when I'll be able to update again. So I wanted to make sure you guys got one more chapter, just in case. If I have to take a brief writing hiatus, I'm sorry (which I'm sure I will). My grandpa has officially been put on Hospice so I will be leaving the state soon, not sure when yet. I want to say at least next week if not sooner. It all depends on my parents since I am riding with them. Anyway. I hope you guys liked the chapter. For those of you who wish to see Pam and Eric with a teenager do not worry, you will with this story. Until my next update Please Revew!


	7. Author Update!

Dearest Readers,

I wanted to update and let everyone know that my grandpa passed peacefully literally the next morning of our arrival. I firmly believe he was waiting to see my dad. Anyway, I am now back at home (just got back today) and I am ready to continue with my stories. Please bare with me, I will do my best to keep my sorrow from affecting my ability to continue with the chapters. I am ready for my life to go back to normal. I also want to thank everyone for their kind words and support throughout my loss. I am ready to continue writing and brighting your days the best I can. I do have one last favor to ask from your guys. I am considering giving Adelaide a sibling, a sister in fact. I wanted to know what you guys thought? If the sister does appear, they will be close in age. The idea is sort of growing on me, since it was suggested to me. It had crossed my mind a time or two before that but I am just not sure.

I am thinking of names.

So far I like Eira (Norse) meaning Merciful, Astrid (Norse) Meaning Davine Beauty (Ast- for short maybe), Ingrid (Norse) Beautiful Goddess. IF i do give them a new daughter I felt her name should be more on the viking side since Adelaide's is very much from the Victorian Era. I don't want to do Erica or any of the more common Norse names because i have seen many stories with those names. Opinions are welcome, since I am not sure if I want to add a second child though, even if the idea is growing on me.

Your grateful author for all her readers,

xEssentialSoulx


	8. Chapter 7

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 7

* * *

Three months after Adelaide's birth Pam had discovered she was once again with child. It has been especially difficult for her since Adelaide began walking so soon. According to her Google research, human babies don't typically begin walking until they are ten to twelve months. However, there were a few exceptions, but none of them had been documented walking as early as Adelaide had. Pam wondered if it was perhaps because Adelaide was the offspring of vampiric parents. With every visit to do Dr. Ludwig, everything was developing beautifully with the new baby and with Adelaide. Not long after Adelaide began walking her development slowed to the pace of a human child. Since she was the first vampire child that Dr. Ludwig had seen, she could only assume that it was normal, because none of the barely existed known legends of such children never told of their development. When it came time for Pam to deliver, Eric remained by her side. While Adelaide remained in the Compton household with Tara, Pam and Eric didn't want Adelaide to be afraid while Pam labored.

Pam was relieved to learn that the labor and birth of her second child, was a much easier delivery then when she gave birth to her first child. Adelaide had become the light of Pam and Eric's lives in the few short months of her life. She hoped that she and Eric could love this second child just as much, no matter it's gender.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Ludwig announced, as she handed the baby to the slightly disappointed, yet proud father. Pam laid her head back and sighed in relief that the painful ordeal was over. She was coming to the conclusion she was not going to allow Eric to touch her again until after whatever that witch put on her was removed. At this rate they will have an entire orchestra of children and hell Pam was already struggling with Adelaide.

"Hello sweet girl." Eric said sweetly kissing the top of his newborn daughter's head, "I'm your daddy."

"What do you want to name her?" Pam asked as Eric passed the little girl to her mother. "If you want to name her after your mother

Eric thought for a moment, the little girl's ice blue eyes held his gaze as he smiled, "Astrid Lorelei Eira Ingrid Northman? We can call her Asta or Lorelei."

"I love it." Pam said leaning up to kiss Eric deeply. Pam smiled down at her newborn daughter, skin tone was a tad bit lighter than Adelaide's and her eyes were an icy blue just like Pam's. The newborn's eyes didn't seem to run as deep as her sisters, but they were just as beautiful.

Eric held his daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head as he brought her into the room to meet her new sister. The little girl clung tightly to her father, tears rimmed her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Mommy's alright." Pam said reassuring the little girl, as she moved the blanket down to reveal the newborn's face. "You're a big sister now, Laide." Adelaide's ocean blue eyes locked on the newborn, who took one look at her older sister and began to wail. The little girl's face scrunched up as tears spilled over her lashes and she too began to cry. Both parent's looked at each other flabbergasted. Dr. Ludwig snickered at the vampire parents, "Welcome to the joys of multiples."

As time went by Pam and Eric were both struggling being the parents of two extremely young vampire children. The youngest was a lot needier, she was borderline clingy, compared to the way Adelaide had been. However, her younger daughter developed skills a lot faster than Adelaide had, however the teething came around the same time, but unlike her older sister the fangs came first.

Adelaide was a very brave child, too brave for Pam and Eric's liking. Pam made her way up the stairs, after changing the baby to find Adelaide leaping off a large pile of crates that had just been brought into the bar. How and the hell had the little girl gotten up there? Pam caught the little girl in the arms quickly, scolding the child severely. By the time Pam was finished Adelaide was in her father's arms sobbing. Seeing her child leap off something so high frightened her, vampire child or not the fear of something happening to her child terrified her. Adelaide also, had almost burned herself alive, if Eric hadn't awoken and saw that Adelaide was missing when he did… Pam shuttered at the thought, the only thing that would have been left of her tiny body would have been dust.

Pam hated not getting to spend as much time with Adelaide since the second baby's arrival. But, God, this child needed her attention. Not that Adelaide didn't need her mother but if she wasn't at this child's beckoned call there would be an instant volcanic meltdown. It felt as if neither parent was getting to spend really much time with Adelaide because they were always running to their other daughter's cries. As their youngest got older it became much easier for them to split their time, especially after she started walking which was even sooner than what Adelaide had.

Ginger had said younger siblings tend to learn skills faster if they have an older sibling because they want to participate with what the older one is doing. Pam was relieved and both terrified by this, now she was chasing around both of them.

That day while Pam rested exhausted inside her pink lined coffin, she was startled awake by the terrified screams of her eldest daughter. She was out of her coffin and by her daughter's side within seconds.

"Shhh…" Pam said soothingly, as the tears that rolled down her daughter's cheeks, devastated her. "I'm right here, you are alright, sweetheart."

Adelaide's eyes flew open, clinging to her mother desperately as her tiny body trembled. Pam kissed the top of her daughter's head, scooping her up into her arms. She rocked the little girl and hummed gently till the little girl relaxed against her. She carried her daughter towards her coffin and climbed in. "I'm right here, Adelaide. You are safe, I promise. Mommy and daddy would never let anything happen to you."

* * *

There you go guys. I hope it, turned it out ok… I wanted to write to help keep myself busy. Today was not the best. So I thought updating would help me feel better. Sorry if it's horrible. Btw, I suck at math, but I wanted to tell you guys the girls are supposed to be 13 to 14 months apart and I want their personalities to be different. Let me know what you guys want the sister to go by, Astrid (after Eric's mother) aka Asta for short or Lorelei? I couldn't decide. Until the next update, Please Review! (Not sure how I feel about this chapter, if re-write it I will let you know)


	9. Chapter 8

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 8

* * *

Pam sat on a stool sipping her Tru Blood leisurely, as she watched Adelaide play quietly with the rabbit, Pam had bought her. Her little girl is never seen without it. That fact always brought a smile to Pam's face. However, that doesn't lessen the worry she feels for her eldest daughter, who still doesn't speak. She wasn't an expert or anything but surely by how fast her daughter grew and progressed before the slowdown, she should be talking by now. Astrid began babbling, and saying words or what sounded like words weeks ago. Whereas Adelaide has not uttered anything that even remotely sounded like a word.

Pam got on her knees and sat next to Adelaide who looked up at her and smiled so brightly, that smile reminded Pam of the sun. That smile was the reason Cheeto called her sunshine. That's what Adelaide was their little ray of sunshine. While Astrid reminded them of mini asteroid. She always left destruction in her wake. It always puts a smile on Pam's face to see her always so happy with her toys. Even if Astrid did leave them lying everywhere but where they belonged when she was done. Unlike Adelaide she very much was a night owl, while Adelaide would fall asleep well before sunrise. Pam and Eric would have to take shifts to be up with Adelaide during the day. They tried everything to get the child to sleep during the day like she was supposed to… absolutely nothing worked. Which both parent's found extremely frustrating. Astrid on the other had would stay awake till the sun came up and wouldn't wake till the sun had begun to set. Like any normal vampire would, even if how they came into the world was anything but normal.

She smiled down at her daughter and kissed the top of her head, "Hey honey, are you having fun?" Adelaide smiled up at her, and held the bunny up for her to see beaming. Adelaide moved to crawl into her mother's lap, when Astrid waddled quickly over, pushed her down before plopping into her mother's lap.

"I don't think so, young lady." Pam said sternly, removing Astrid from her perch, "You do not, push your sister. There is plenty of room on mommy's lap for the both of you." The word mommy still felt very foreign on Pam's tongue. Daddy on the other hand was perfectly natural on Eric's.

Pam scooped up Adelaide, snuggling her close for a second, before placing her on one leg, " There you go, little Laide."

She then lifted her youngest and placed her on her other leg, "There you go, Asta. See? Enough room for the both of you." She could tell by the look on her youngest face, she didn't like sharing mommy too much. Pam had decided she was just going to have to get over that and fast.

"Alright, little beast," Pam said, turning her attention back to Adelaide, "Can you say, Ma-mma?" Pam tried to break the word up for her carefully to annunciate every sound, to try and help her. Adelaide giggled and shook her head. "Come on baby girl," Pam encouraged, "I know you can do it. Ma-mma."

"Mama" Astrid chirped in her toddler voice. Pam smiled over at her and kissed the top of her head, "Good job sweet heart. See Laide, Asta can do it, so I bet you can too." Pam tried for over an hour to no avail, Adelaide refused to say a word. The little girl only smiled at her, and snuggled close to her. She did however have to put Asta in her crib, who wailed like a banshee the whole time. Before Pam put the youngest in her crib she had hit Adelaide at least three times, and by the time she snatched Adelaide's bunny and flung it across the room, making Adelaide cry, Pam had enough.

Pam has been trying to make her youngest a little less dependent on her, because if she was not attached to Pam or Eric's hip she would melt down. God forbid either parent gave Adelaide a little attention. When they did it usually involved Adelaide getting hit by Asta. She would even try to push Pam and Eric away from Adelaide if she believed they were giving her sister too much attention. She loved Astrid dearly, she truly did. She would die the true death for either of her children, but sometimes she had no idea what to do with Astrid when she acted like that.

When Eric finally descended the stairs after making everything was as it should be in the bar Pam sighed in relief. "I see Asta got herself into trouble yet again." His voice sounded a little disappointed at the whole thing. Like Pam he had no idea what else they could do, to stop Astrid's outbursts.

A squeal of delight, burst from Adelaide's lip, as she erupted from her mother's lap and into her father's waiting arms. He scooped her up in one swift motion and hugged her tight. "Your daddy missed you, Laide."

Eric reached down to scoop Astrid from her crib and kiss her head, "Daddy missed you too my little Asta." Astrid's arm shot out and gave Adelaide a solid whack with her fist that echoed throughout the basement.

"ASTRID!" Eric's voice boomed irritability. The little girl just looked at Eric as if she hadn't done anything wrong. He looked at Pam, who frowned. "That's like the fourth time she hit Adelaide. I have no idea what to do."

"We will think of something." He said, brushing his lips against Pam's lovingly. "Anything new happen while I was away?"

Pam sighed, "Not a thing. I tried for over an hour to get Adelaide to talk, but as usual that was a huge failure. I've been trying for weeks, Astrid's been talking up a storm but…"

Eric thought for a moment, putting Adelaide on her feet and walked across the room, and plucked a red ball from the floor. "Do you want to play ball with Daddy, Adelaide?"

The little girl nodded and ran over to grab the ball from him, with a huge grin across her face. Eric held the ball out of her reach, "Not so fast. If you want to play ball with me, you have to say, Dada."

"I tried something like that already Eric." Pam said, folding her arms, as she walked over and lifted Astrid from her crib. She had tried the same thing with a doll. Of course nothing. Pam considered using the rabbit, but no one really dared to take the rabbit away from her. Except Astrid, and it always made Adelaide cry.

"Come on Laide," Eric encouraged, "Just say Dada and we can play. You know you want to." Eric sighed in defeat as he looked at Pam with a grave expression. Pam frowned as she planted more kisses on Astrids face as the little girl giggled.

"Dada!" Eric's head jerked back down towards his daughter who was reaching as far as she could for the ball. Pam too stared down at her daughter, in disbelief. Neither parent was even sure if they had imagined it or if she really had spoken.

"Dada, ball! Ball, Dada!"

Eric had Adelaide in his arms instantly, she had said his name. He graced her with many kisses. Tears of joy filled Pam's eyes. A wide smile spread across Adelaide's face as she chanted "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Pam ran over with Astrid in her arms and gave her eldest several kisses, "Can you say mama, Laide?"

The little girl smiled at Pam and only shook her head.

"Who is your all time favorite parent?" Eric asked teasingly as he smiled at Pam

"DADA!" Eric laughed at Pam glowered at him of course her first word was Dada and her second just had to be ball. It's not like she had been the one to spend hours trying to get Adelaide to speak or anything. Her irritation with that fact was slowly catching up with her, specially the more Adelaide said Dada.

"Who do you love?" Eric asked, smiling at his little girl.

She smiled at Eric, "Mama!"

A scream of excitement exploded from Pam as she covered her eldest kisses who only giggled.

When the time came for bed, Adelaide had already been asleep for several hours. Eric sat in his chair with Astrid snuggled close in his lap. He kissed the top of her head as he read her favorite daytime story. He smiled at his youngest, who of course was asleep by the time the story was over. He carefully lifted her sleeping form into his arms and tucked her into her bed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, loves you Asta."

Pam smiled at Eric, kissing him as she too made her away to tell her youngest to have a good day's rest.

"Sleep well baby girl." Pam said, kissing her daughter on the head, "I love you."

* * *

WOOHOO! Here's another chapter guys! I feel like it's been ages since I updated! I want to think you guys so much! For being so understanding with everything that has happened over the last few weeks. I really appreciate it, and I am grateful to have such fantastic readers! I hope to be updating again regularly, as soon as I can. Until next time, amazing readers, please review and have a great day!


	10. Chapter 9

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 9

* * *

As the girls aged Pam had noticed how different they truly were. Astrid was quite content reading and acting like how a normal vampire should act, rather cold. She also had this feeling that Astrid was rather sneaky, but she couldn't quite pinpoint why. Adelaide on the other hand was rather bubbly, and just a little odd by vampire standards. She always had a beautiful smile on her face. She danced around as she sang to noise. Pam couldn't even really consider any of it actual music. Adelaide even asked them if she could go to school. Before she could stop herself, Pam was laughing.

"We are vampires, we can not go to school!" The rest of that day as was going to become permanently etched in Pam and Eric's minds for eternity. Pam had awoken way too early, and noticed Adelaide was not where she belonged in her bed… it was still too early for her to wake from a nap that she took every day.

Pam dashed up the stairs at vampire speed up into the bar, only to have pain pierce her skin. Light poured in from the open doorway of Fangtasia. Fear swallowed her whole as she erupted through the sunlit doorway as her skin scorched and sizzled. She screamed her daughter's name in a panic, "ADELAIDE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, COME BACK INSIDE NOW!"

"Damn it," her tears drifted slowly down her charring flesh. Her heart decomposed onto the soil beneath her feet, when she found the doll, Eric had given Adelaide, next to what looked like a pile of dirt or ash, she couldn't tell. Her skin was disintegrating and her sight was dwindling. "FUCK!" She she whispers, crumbling to her knees and placing her hands onto the dirt in front of her. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't be real. She would trade places with Adelaide in a heartbeat if only she knew how. Her tears dripped off her ragged skin and onto the soil below.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" by the time it registered in Pam's mind who had spoken, Eric's strong arms were around her. She could smell the scorching of his flesh as he lifted her into his arms, and brought her back inside with vampire speed. "Were you trying to kill yourself Pam? What the fuck were you trying to do!?"

Pam's voice was tortured and feeble, "We fell asleep… the door… the door was open…"

Horror flashed across Eric's face as the realization of Pam's words gradually sank in. His fist slammed on one of the tables, shattering it on impact. "FUCK!" How could he have allowed this to happen?

Her body trembled against his arms as they deliberately coiled their way around her. For a brief moment she thought she heard his heart pounding in his chest. Her tears were overflowing. She knew she never should have been a mother, how could she of fooled herself to think otherwise. She couldn't even stay awake long enough to keep her daughter from wandering out into the sun. Her failure as a mother had been so disastrous that they cost her something she wasn't willing to give, her daughter's life. The hole in Pam's chest was such a large crater, she knew nothing was going to ever be able to fill it. No matter how many children she birthed, nothing and no one, was going to repair the forever flow from the rupture in her irreparable fragmented heart.

Pam remained locked away in her coffin, with her unbearable pain. Eric's little girl, his little ray of light was gone, and it was all her fault. She couldn't bare to look at him, it flooded her mind with images of Adelaide. She bore that exact same heartbroken expression as Eric's when she was saddened. "I am sorry, little beast." Pam sobbed as her tears continued to stain her cheeks with red. "I am so sorry."

She couldn't bare to look at Astrid, how long was it going to be, before Astrid was gone, just like Adelaide was permanently lost for her to hold. Eric was never going to forgive her for this, hell she was never going to forgive herself. She deserved the true death, for what she had failed to do. What she had failed at was supposed to be instinctual for parents. At least it was for most humans, the first rule of parenting, keep your children safe it all costs. The cardinal rule and… the tears shook Pam's body. She was never going to see Adelaide's bright smile, ever again. She would now have to endure an eternity without it. The last thing she had done was laugh when her child mentioned the impossible. She should of just told Adelaide how much she had loved her. When was the last time she had told her daughter, she loved her?

Did Adelaide know how much Pam loved her? Did Adelaide ever question her love? Now it was too late for Pam to tell her child how happy she made her.

A light knock on Pam's coffin door, caused her to freeze. It was Eric, she knew it was Eric. She couldn't face him, not yet. Surely he was furious with her, surely he wanted to make her meet the true death. She deserved it, for what she had done.

"Pam… please…" Eric's voice was breathless and broken, " I need you." Pam was out of her coffin and in his arms within seconds, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

The tears that stained Eric's flesh red dripped onto the floor as he held Pam close to him. How could he go on for Pam? For Astrid? He had failed to protect his eldest. He was her father, he was supposed to protect her and what had he done? Fallen asleep. "I failed her, I couldn't keep her safe. I am so sorry, Pam. I failed you."

Pam swallowed hard, " You could never fail me. I love you too much." Eric kissed the top of Pam's head as his tears, dripped into her hair. "We have to tell Astrid."

She bit her lip as he took her hand and guided her to their daughter's bed. "I love you, Pam. That is never going to change." He kissed the tears on Pam's face as she slowly nodded.

As Pam set on the edge of Astrid's bed, gathering herself to awaken her youngest. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself to break the most horrific possible news. As Pam prepared to wake her peacefully slumbering daughter, wondering if perhaps she should wait. The moment she reached for her daughter, Eric's cell phone rang. It was Bill.

* * *

There you go guys. Sorry it's short. What did you think? Until next time, please review and have a great day! :D


	11. Chapter 10

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 10

* * *

Eric grabbed Pam's hand and gave it a light squeeze, to keep her from awakening their slumbering daughter. "Where?" The sound of Eric's voice caused Pam to turn and look at him. When he hung up he laughed and wiped the tears away with the back of his free hand. "She's alive." Pam stared at Eric a moment as his word's slowly sank in, trying to shake the memory of the dirt pile that she believed to be ash. "Adelaide is at this very moment sitting on Bill Compton's kitchen counter drinking a tru blood. She's mad because he doesn't have juice boxes"

Relief flooded Pam's insides as the reality sank into her world. "Thank God." Tears of delight gave way from over the threshold and reddened her cheeks as she laughed.

"Let's go get our daughter." Eric and Pam dashed up the stairs, stopping only briefly to inform Ginger she was watching Astrid.

Within seconds they were standing in front of Compton Manor, they could hear her laughter, echoing from inside the house. Through the window she could see Adelaide running around the house. When Cheeto would appear in front of her grinning, Adelaide would scream and run in the other direction.

Before they could knock, Bill had the door open and was inviting them in. "MOMMY!" Adelaide was in her mother's arms before they could enter the house. "DADDY!"

"My baby." Pam cried overjoyed kissing her daughter all over her face and hugging her tightly. "My sweet girl."

Eric held them both tight kissing the top of Adelaide's head, "How did you get here?"

"Silly Daddy," Adelaide said with a brilliant smile, "I walked. But then I got lost, Aunt Sookie found me and brought me to Uncle Bill's because that is where she was going. Then Uncle Bill called you. Aunt Sookie would have but she forgot her phone."

Eric blinked, how could she of walked, the sun was out when she left. How was she not burnt to ash from the sun's rays? "Don't lie to me Adelaide. How did you get here?"

"I walked," She said again beaming innocently at him.

"She did." The voice belonged to Sookie who entered the room from the kitchen. She had a piece of candy in her hand, that Adelaide took rather happily. "I saw her walking along the road, in broad daylight. Did you know she could do that?"

"Clearly not." Pam said, holding her daughter tightly in her arms, as Eric reached over and stroked his daughter's long blonde hair. "Where were you going sweet heart?"

She smiled brightly at Pam, "School. Auntie Sookie told me school was where kids go to learn new things and make friends!" Adelaide frowned and whispered, "I really want to make a friend, mommy. Just one friend."

Pam sighed, cradling her daughter close to her, "Baby, vampires cannot go to school, I don't believe they would allow you to go. I know you want to make friends Laide but all the kids your age… vampires and humans… don't…"

"Pam." Eric said as she turned to look at him. The tears on his daughter's face and the sadness in Pam's eyes broke his heart. "Do you want it for her?"

Pam nodded slowly as he smiled at her brushing his lips against hers softly, "Then we shall find a way."

 _Years later._

Adelaide grabbed her book bag, kissed Pam on the cheek and sprinted towards the stairs. "Bye Mom."

"Remember the rules!" Eric said as he appeared beside her. "Don't use my powers while inside the school. I know, Dad." Adelaide said with a slight eye roll. "I love you!" Kissing his cheek, she started back up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" Adelaide turned and saw her two youngest siblings running towards her. "Have a good day, sissy."

Four little hands wound themselves around her waist. "Did you forget us?"

"Of course not." Adelaide said with a laugh hugging the her siblings close. "I love you."

"We love you too!" Her little sister shouted, smiling up at her older sister as her red hair hung tangled around her face.

"Be careful, sissy." A blue pair of eyes looked up at her with concern. Adelaide smiled brightly kissing the top of his dirty blonde hair, "I am always careful. I'll see you two later alright? Have a good day!"

She waved bye to Astrid, who only sneered at her from over the top of the book she was reading. She never spoke to Adelaide in the mornings when she left for school. She would only glare at Adelaide with a disgusted expression.

With that Adelaide turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. This was her first day of high school and she wasn't going to be late. Just before she opened the door to step into the sunlight, Pam appeared next to her.

"You forgot your lunch."

"Thanks." Adelaide said, throwing her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her close. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too." Pam said, hugging her daughter close. "Remember to call Sookie if you need anything while you are at school."

"I will!" The moment Pam was safely out of danger, Adelaide opened the door and stepped into the light.

Adelaide walked along the sidewalk and watched as a group of girls walked passed her. She sighed a little, she really wanted to have some friends. However, she held out hope that this year, would be different. This year she was going to make a friend. She frowned a little, dropping her eyes onto the pavement, as the girls looked back at her giggling.

She could hear them. She always knew when they were talking about her even when she couldn't.

"Is that her, the girl who thinks she's a vampire?"

"A real weirdo right? Doesn't she know vampires can't walk in daylight?"

"She must be a real idiot."

Adelaide cringed a little, she wasn't an idiot and she wasn't a weirdo! She really was a vampire! Not a typical one, but a vampire, none the less! Sometimes she wished she could tell her mom and dad, about how mean some of the other kids were to her. She couldn't, she knew that. Her parents would come in guns blazing and she wouldn't be allowed back into school. If they took her out, then she would lose her only chance to make friends, and would have to go back into the darkness. Vampire or not, Adelaide hated the darkness and she never wanted to hide from the light again. She loved it far too much. Adelaide wasn't sure if she could handle giving it up, so she dealt with their cruelties, in silence. She was prepared to wear a bright smile on her face when she was home. She made sure to tell her parents how great her day was and how well everyone was treating her. Just like she had for years.

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I plan to make the next chapter longer, sorry this one is short. I wonder if you guys catch the surprise. Lol! Until next time, please review and have a great day!


	12. Chapter 11

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 11

* * *

Adelaide stood outside of Fangtasia for a moment, taking a deep breathe and plastering a convincing smile upon her face. Then she opened the door, letting the bar fill with light as she stepped over the threshold into the bar. She descended the stairs to where her family still slumbered. Climbing into a chair, Tru Blood in hand, she settled in to do her homework. Once she completed her homework, she returned everything back into her book bag, and placed it near the stairs. Glancing around, she realized she still had several hours before her family would wake so she decided to go visit the Compton Manor, to speak to Jessica.

Pulling all the curtains closed, she moved to where Jessica slumbered beneath the floor and tapped on the door. "Jessica? Jess, are you awake?"

"I am now." A groggy voice responded, as the door slowly opened. Jessica sat up, yawning and stretching. "What's up girlie?"

"When… you were in high school… were people mean to you?" Adelaide asked nervously as she fiddled with some of her long blonde locks.

"Sometimes, why?" Jessica asked, rubbing her eye with her fist as she yawned again.

"You were?" Shock crossed Adelaide's face. Jess was awesome. She couldn't believe it was possible for anyone to really make fun of her. "What did you do?"

"Well, I…" She said as it dawned on her what Adelaide was getting at, "Is someone being mean to you!? Who is it?"

Adelaide shook her head, "It's not me, it's a friend of mine. The kids are sometimes not very nice to her, and I just wanted to know how to help her." Jessica looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure it's a friend?"

She nodded, trying to keep her face from giving her lie away. No one needed to know she had yet to actually make a single friend in all the years she was going to school. She a few times thought she had, but the moment the parents found out where she "supposedly" lived, they were not allowed to have anything to do with Adelaide. Now everyone seemed to think that she was a huge liar or just trying to get attention. She had begun to wonder what was wrong with her... everyone had at least one real friend. Right? Everyone but her. Or at least it seemed that way. Was she defective?

"ADELAIDE!" Jessica's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry."Adelaide said slowly.

Jessica sighed and started again,"Tell her how amazing she is and tell her she needs to stand up for herself. You could always drop a hint to the teachers or other adults at the school. They are there to protect their students. She could also have her parents talk to the other kids' parents. If it comes to it, she may need to get physical, but NEVER start the fight. She just needs to finish it. That, however, must be a last resort. Avoid getting physical at all costs. Adelaide, if it comes to that, you cannot get involved at all. With you being a vampire.."

"I know," Adelaide said with a sigh, smiling at Jessica. "Thanks so much, you were a big help."

"Are you still going to come over tomorrow?"

Adelaide smiled, "Of course! I can't let mom go shopping with me or God only knows what she'll have me in! I refuse to wear another dress she picks out for me!"

Jessica laughed as Adelaide stood up, "The sun is setting so I better get home, they will be up soon."

"See you tomorrow!" Jessica said, waving as Adelaide walked towards the door.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by a set of little arms. "YAY! Sissy's home!"

Adelaide laughed, hugging her little sister close, "Good to see you too, Beatrice!"

She looked over to see a mess of blonde hair standing in a corner. She smiled, placing a hand in the mess of blonde hair, "What are you doing over here, Kon?"

The little boy's blue eyes looked up at her and smiled, "Playing hide and seek! 10!"

He spun around and pointed, "Found you Beatrice!"

"NO FAIR!" The little girl stomped her foot in protest, "I wasn't ready."

"Looks like you're it." Eric said, smiling at his youngest daughter who didn't like what she was hearing.

"Sorry, B." Adelaide said with a laugh, "I will try really hard next time to get home before hide and seek starts."

She watched Beatrice, sulk her way to where her brother was standing. Konrad grinned ear to ear as he took off to find a hiding spot.

"How was school today, Laide?" Eric asked, hugging his eldest. "Great dad! We just did the whole learn about each other thing in every class. Really, it was kind of boring."

"Of course it is." Pam said, hugging Adelaide, "I don't know why you insist on participating in something that is so trivial. I mean, if you want to learn something your father and I could teach you."

"Mom!" Adelaide said, rolling her eyes. Pam through her hands up in the air, "I know, I know you want to make friends. Surely, you have hundreds of friends by now? Why must you continue with this?"

Before Adelaide could protest, Astrid burst into fits of hysterical laughter, "Adelaide make friends? Seriously,mom? I bet she doesn't have a single one and that's why she wants to keep this charade up!"

"I HAVE FRIENDS!" Adelaide announced angrily. Even though she knew her sister was right. Frankly, she didn't want to give Astrid the satisfaction of knowing she didn't have any.

"Oh yeah?" Astrid challenged folding her arms, "Prove it! Bring one of your so called friends over? Face it, Ade. You are a weirdo and that's all you are ever going to be! You will never have friends. You can't even be a vampire properly. So who in their right mind would want to hang out with someone like you? Other then Jessica and that is only because she feels sorry for you!"

"ASTRID LORELIE EIRA INGRID NORTHMAN, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Eric's voice was filled with such anger that it made Adelaide's blood run cold, "Get out of my sight Astrid!"

Astrid glared at Adelaide with disdain, "But, I didn't do anything! She's the one who…"

"Now Astrid!" Pam spoke venomously folding her arms. "FINE!" Astrid screamed storming up the stairs, "But when the Authority finds out about us because of her!"

Eric glared hard, "Get. Out. Now. Or so help me Astrid!"

Astrid glared at Adelaide as she turned and marched up the stairs. Eric knew some major cooling off needed to happen before anything could be discussed and appropriately dealt with.

Adelaide quickly wiped her tears away before anyone could see them.

"I don't know, what crawled up your sister's ass and died," Pam said still glaring at the now empty staircase, "But, don't listen to anything she just said."

"I am not going to stand for this disrespect any longer." Eric said, calming himself down before ascending the stairs to look for Astrid. He loved her to death but she really liked to push buttons and push them hard.

"Is she right?" Adelaide said, looking at her feet, "Am I really a weirdo?"

Pam instantly had her daughter's head in her hands, making Adelaide look at her, " You listen to me, you are in no way a weirdo. Do you understand me?"

Adelaide nodded as her mother continued in a stern reassuring voice, " You are unique. Understand. There is nothing wrong with being unique. I promise."

"Alright." She said, knowing her mother was trying to make her feel better, but wasn't unique just a polite term for weirdo?

"Konrad Eric Augustus Jarel Northman, if you throw that ball in here…" Pam's voice instantly caused the boy to freeze. She didn't even half to turn around to know he was watching her. Without looking she knew he had the same busted expression on his face that Eric makes.

"Yes, mommy." He said with a sigh as Beatrice reached out to take the ball away.

"Beatrice Freja Ethal Amora, take that ball away from your brother and just see what happens young lady." Pam warned, kissing Adelaide on the forehead.

"How did you know?" Beatrice asked, astonished that Pam had her back to them the entire time.

"I am your mother," she responded, trying to hide her smile, "I know everything."

When Adelaide burst into laughter, Pam swatted her playfully, "Oh, hush, you!"

She suddenly got really serious when she looked at her eldest, "Are you sure everything has been going alright?"

"Of course, mom." Adelaide said, kissing her mother's cheek. When Pam looked at her skeptically Adelaide continued, "Would I lie to you?"

When Pam went up to tend to her duties at Fangtasia, Adelaide smiled at her twin siblings, "Who wants to play a game and ninja their way to the park?"

Konrad and Beatrice's hand's instantly shot up. Truth was, Adelaide wanted to get the hell out of there before Astrid came back. She was not in the mood to deal with another one of her sister's outbursts tonight.

* * *

Well, Eric and Pam officially have a boy! I wonder how many of you picked up on it in the last chapter? I know at least 1 reader did. Lol. What do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! Have a great day!


	13. Chapter 12

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 12

* * *

Astrid stood in front of the entrance of Fangtasia, working up the courage to actually open the front door. If her stupid older sister could do it Astrid could too. With an abysmal inhale, she pulled the door open and allowed the bar to be flooded with light. With a trembling hand she reached her hand out from behind the safety of the door. The moment she invited the sun's rays to make contact with her flesh, Astrid's palm was flooded excruciating pain.

"Fuck!" She jerked her scorched hand back quickly, forcing the door closed with her weight, while holding her scorched hand close to her body.

When she turned away from the door, she was met by two curious blue eyes of her little brother, Konrad. Who yawned and rubbed his eye with the back of his small fist, "That's not a nice word. You're not supposed to say that. Only big people can say that. What were you trying to do?"

Astrid glowered at her little brother, "None of your damn business! If you say a word about this to anyone you little worm, you're in big trouble! Got it?"

Konrad took a step away from Astrid and nodded before she could clock him over the head like she usually does. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she snapped as she stormed passed him returning to her coffin.

-With Adelaide-

Adelaide walked lost in her thoughts. Moving slowly towards a empty table at the back of the cafeteria, newly warmed Tru Blood in hand. However, as she walked passed by a table of girls, she found herself on her face. Her Tru Blood pooled onto the floor and onto her shirt as her face lay inches from the floor.

"Oops!" One of the girls giggled flippantly, "You should really be watching where you are going."

Adelaide glared and pushed herself up another one of the girls giggled.

"I thought you were a vampire, where are your lightning reflexes." Adelaide swallowed hard as laughs floated around the cafeteria. She glared at the trio of girls as her fangs extending from behind her lips. She flashed her fangs in warning as the trio of girls abruptly stopped laughing. She had been bullied and pushed around enough! She wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Perhaps, you should be more careful where you place your limbs, Lindsey." She warned venomously, "I'd hate for you to bleed or anything."

"Is that a threat?" Lindsey asked, looking from Adelaide's fangs to her two friends. Who did not jump to her aide. They only stared.

"Of course not." Adelaide smiled hazardously, "Just an observation."

With that Adelaide walked away, leaving the three girls to talk amongst themselves as everyone else watched her leave.

Once in the bathroom with a wet, dark brown paper towel she began to vigorously scrub at the synthetic blood on her shirt. Once she finally decided the water and soap in the girls bathroom wasn't going to cut it, she sighed in defeat. Apparently she was going to be giving her Aunt Sookie's washing machine a visit before heading home. When she emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to find, Ian Wesley, leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Hey Adelaide." He said in his cool voice, as gorgeous smile touched his lips.

She swallowed hard, "Hey Ian."

"I just wanted to tell you, I don't condone anything Lindsey is doing. I've been telling her to leave you alone for months." His voice sounded like silk to her ears.

Adelaide dropped her gaze, she could feel her cheeks reddening. "You have."

"I have. We even broke up because of it." He said running his fingers through his long fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "I just wanted to say I am glad you stood up to her. Maybe now she will leave you alone. Anyway."

He flashed his pearly whites at her and she could feel her heart pound in her chest.  
"I wanted to tell you, I think it's awesome that you are a vampire and um… I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Adelaide said shyly, "See ya."

For the rest of the day Adelaide's little teenage heart fluttered and she remained on cloud nine all the way home, that included gushing about Ian to Sookie while washing her clothes.

Bursting through the front door of Fangtasia, running down the stairs and flinging her book bag absently onto the chair. Adelaide enthusiastically pounded on the lid of her mother's coffin.

"Mama! Mama!" she squealed impatiently that she woke up everyone one. Pam set up and rubbed her eyes as the lid to her casket finally came up. "What?"

"You'll never guess what happened to me today!?" Adelaide bounced excitedly.

Astrid growled, "Nobody cares Adelaide!" She heard Astrid's coffin lid slam shut in protestable irritation.

"Did someone die?" Pam asked, she wondered what could be so important that Adelaide would wake her at this ungodly hour of the day.

"No." Adelaide almost couldn't wait, she was bursting at the seams.

"Were you nearly killed or are you injured?"

"No and no." Adelaide replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Then it can wait," Pam replied, laying back down in her coffin, as she reached for the lid Adelaide burst.

"He noticed me, Mama! The cutest boy in the whole school spoke to me! He even knows my name!"

A smile crept to the corner of Pam's lips, "Of course he does. You are my child after all and all my children are beautiful. How could he not?"

A growl emerged from Eric's coffin as Pam chuckled sleepily. "Tell me more about it after the sun sets or we risk giving your dad daymares." With that her lid sealed shut.

When Adelaide sat down to do her homework, she realized all she was doing was doodling, Ian Wesly, all over her paper. After about two hours of failed focus she finally managed to finish all of her homework and put it away.

She watched the sun dip low over the horizon as she sat outside of Fangtasia. She loved to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She soaked up the last rays of sunlight as she wished the rest of her family could enjoy it with her. Her dad had sworn to her that they would test the twins immunity to the sun's light when they were old. Astrid on the other hand found the whole thing stupid, real vampires weren't meant to day walk.

A small smile touched her lips as her memories floated back to what had happened today. He had known her name! She had been trying to work up the courage to speak to him for months and then today he actually initiated a small conversation with her. She bit her lip a little as she remembered what he said to her. He was glad she stood up to Lindsay, Sara and Chelsey. Frankly, she was too! Apparently she should go to Jess for advice more often since she couldn't mention any of it to her parents.

Just then her cell phone beeped. Notifying her of a Facebook Message

 _Nice talking to you today - Ian._

A squeal escaped Adelaide's lips, as she stared at the lit screen in delight. He had messaged her! He tracked her profile down on Facebook and even sent her a friend request. Which of course she immediately accepted!

 _Nice talking to you too - Adelaide._

 _Maybe we could talk again soon - Ian._

 _I would love that - Adelaide._

 _See you tomorrow at school, Dad needs me. – Ian_

 _See you tomorrow- Adelaide._

She dared to hope that perhaps Ian, would become Adelaide's first real friend. However, she didn't want to get her hopes up too high just yet. She quickly dialed Jessica's number, she couldn't wait any longer to tell someone about, Ian Wesly. She just hoped that Jessica would answer her call.

* * *

There you go everyone! How do you guys feel about how Adelaide handled Lindsey, Sara, Kelsey? What do you think of Ian thus far? How do you think Eric and Pam will handle the issue of Adelaide and boys (When it becomes an issue)? Hmm, I wonder who will take that the hardest? Just curious. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time! Until then Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 13

* * *

Adelaide bit her lip as she carried her lunch tray, to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. Yet again.

"Hey Adelaide!"

She looked up to see Ian waving at her, "Come sit with us!"

Smiling at him she walked towards him finding a seat at the table. She was surprised that they made room for her.

"Everyone this is Adelaide. Adelaide this is John, Anna, Christopher, Nicole and Tommy." He gestured to each new face as he said their name. She waved and smiled shyly, "Nice to meet all of you."

Nicole leaned over the table and smiled at Adelaide, "I really like your top, Adie. Where'd you get it?"

"The Whole in the Wall. It's in the mall." She smiled at Nicole

Nicole smiled back and looked at Anna, "I think it's time for a shopping trip."

Anna cheered, "I love shopping. You're totally coming, right, Adie?"

A wide smile spread across Adelaide's face, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" She would have to admit she had her mother's love of shopping to her father's dismay.

Nicole clapped her hands together as Adelaide sipped her Tru Blood, "Then it's settled. Let's meet at the mall at six in the food court. I have to run home for a few hours or we'd leave right after school."

"Sound's like a plan," Adelaide said with a wide smile.

"Adie," Anna said curiously, "Can I ask you something?"

Adelaide bit her lip for a second, but said, "Sure."

"I was wondering," Anna said as she pulled her light brown hair into a pony tail, "If you could eat regular food too? Or if you can only drink blood."

Adelaide smiled, popping a fry into her mouth, "I can. I can eat everything you can, but I also need blood too."

"So how come the sun doesn't hurt you?" Ian asked, running his long fingers through his perfect hair.

Adelaide shrugged, "It's a mystery. My parents think I might have just enough active human DNA or something to keep me from going up in flames. I do burn easily, my skin is still sensitive to sunlight. So sunblock is my best friend. If I'm in the sun too long without it, I will have a nasty sunburn."

"So, um…" Ian said, pulling his fingers through his hair again, "The big bonfire in a few weeks. Will you be going?"

"You should totally come!" Anna chimed in, "It's going to be the bash of the year."

"There is going to be, plenty of music, dancing, free beer." Nicole said, grinning widely at her, "We even crown the Queen of the Wood. It'll be epic."

Adelaide looked up at Nicole, "But what am I going to wear?"

A squeal burst from Anna's lips as she wrapped her arms around Adelaide's neck.

Two weeks later.

When she finally returned home from her full day of shopping, with Anna and Nicole, for new bonfire clothes for tomorrow night, she was met by the fiery gazes of both her parents.

"Where the hell were you Adelaide Mable Astra Victoria Northman!?" Her father snarled through clenched teeth, he kept his arms folded tight. Pam glared at her daughter with seething rage, she had been calling and texting that girl for several hours and she never bothered to answer the phone.

"I was out with friends. We went shopping for the bonfire tomorrow. I got the cutest outfit. You'll love it mom!"

"Was answering your cell phone, too much of an inconvenience for you?" Pam growled furiously. Adelaide blinked at her mother in confusion before jerking her cell phone from her pocket. When her screen lit up revealing forty-five missed calls and at least thirty-four text messages in the past few hours.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! I had it on so silent!" Adelaide cried in horror, "I thought I'd switched it back over after class."

Pam rolled her eyes, how could her daughter do something so idiotic! Adelaide knew the Authority have been snooping around! The Authority finding out about them was the sole reason they hadn't bought a house. Why else would the six of them live in the basement of Fangtasia! The few people that knew about the children from the bar had been threatened with their lives if they spoke a word to anyone. So who in the hell opened their mouth? Pam and Eric would destroy them in a nanosecond without a second thought.

"If this ever happens again young lady…" Pam warned venomously.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Adelaide said sincerely, crossing her heart. "From now on, I'm triple checking my phone."

"And don't think for a second you are getting any sweets tonight." Eric chimed in, relieved his eldest was home safe. He was about to go looking for her and if he had to she was seriously going to regret it.

"That's it!?" Astrid roared outraged, "That's all she gets? If that had been me you would of thrown the book at me and read me the riot act!"

"You blatantly disobey and defy us, Astrid." Eric said, watching his second oldest fume. This really was the first time Adelaide has not answered her phone, when they called or texted. So she was a vigilant responder, it had also been one of their conditions for her to attend school. They will call or text her after school every day and if she didn't answer their would be repercussions.

"We asked you many times to make sure to answer the phone." Pam chided, folding her arms, "And you decided what ever you are doing is too important to obey the rules. So yes Astrid you would of received our full wrath. If that's the only way you will listen young lady, then so damn well be it!"

Astrid glared at Adelaide, she might have been her sister, but she couldn't stand her. It was like she wasn't even proud of what she was and it made Astrid sick! It was like she wanted to be something that she wasn't and to Astrid that was just blasphemy.

Hell, they all had the ability to fly and of course Adelaide was afraid of heights! A vampire afraid of heights was laughable, it's not like the fall would kill her. Unless she landed on a stake and the chances of that were, sadly slim to none. On top of Adelaide's cowardice, she was deliberately putting all of them at risk! With her insane desire to attend school like a fucking human! Astrid slammed the lid on her coffin and fumed for the rest of the night.

When Adelaide finished her homework, she yawned and stretched. "That's what happens when you stay up all day." Pam said, watching her daughter drag herself from the chair.

"Night Mom." Adelaide said sleepily as Pam disappeared up the stairs to attend to her Fangtasia duties. Her dad had already been up there about an hour. While she slept Adelaide dreamed about the bonfire and how wonderful tomorrow night was going to go. Her parents had already given her permission to go weeks ago. Before her friends invited her, she had considered going. She had been leaning against it since she didn't want to be the only one there with no one to talk to. Now that she did, she was going for sure and was super excited about. She did however have no intention of mentioning the alcohol to her parents. What harm could a little alcohol do to a vampire after all?

Little did Adelaide know that tomorrow night's bonfire was not going to go as she had thought.

* * *

There you go everyone! I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmm and I wonder how the Authority found out? Until next time, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review. Have a great day!


	15. Chapter 14

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 14

* * *

Adelaide stood in front of the full length mirror as she placed a headband in her long blonde hair. She clipped a dark blue flower onto the headband and smiled. She twirled a little in her light blue sun dress and white flat tie sandals. Perfect. With one last check of her makeup she stepped out of the basement bathroom. She kissed both of her parents and headed up the stairs. "I got my phone on. I love you both."

Waving and blowing kisses to Konrad and Beatrice as she disappeared into the bar. Adelaide was met by the harsh glare of her little sister, Astrid.

"You are going to get us all killed with your selfishness." Astrid folders her arms, as Adelaide walked passed her.

The fact that her elder sister was ignoring her enraged her further. "The Authority is snooping around because of you!"

Adelaide opened the door and stepped out of the bar and into the darkness.

-In the woods-

Adelaide walked through the woods towards the loud music, firelight and the sounds of people shouting. She weaved through the crowd of people, who smelt of beer and cigarettes.

"Hey Ade! You made it!" Adelaide turned to see Nicole moving towards her.

"Hey Nicole!" Adelaide smiled brightly.

"Cute outfit girl!" Nicole said, looking over, "Follow me everyone is over here!"

"Thanks!" Adelaide smiled as she followed her friend. Nicole set next to Tommy, who was sipping on a beer. Anna waved, from between John and Ian,"I'm glad you made it, Ade!"

"Me too!" Adelaide said as Ian extended his arm out to hand her a beer. She took it with a smile popping the lid off. Pressing the bottle to her lips, she swallowed the liquid within. Adelaide made a face and coughed.

"You alright?" Ian asked, smiling a little at her. "I'm fine." She said, a little embarrassed, dropping her ocean blue eyes from his gaze.

Tapping her foot to the beat, she smiled as she swallowed more of the beer.

"Come on!" Ian's said cheerfully grabbing Adelaide by her hand, pulling her to her feet. She allowed Ian to lead her to where people were dancing. A flush reached her cheeks the moment Ian wrapped his arms around her, leaning in close. She could feel his breath against her skin, "Dance with me."

With that, Adelaide let her body sway to the music as his hands rested gently on her hips. When the music changed, she dropped her empty bottle, threw her arms in the air and kept to the beat. She and Ian danced for a long time, slowly she consumed more and more alcohol. At Ian's request, she wanted him to like her so much she couldn't tell him no. Adelaide laughed uncontrollably as she stumbled over her own feet.

"Then my mom said if I ever forget to answer my phone again." Grabbing her phone, she lit the screen to see she had missed several calls and texts from her parents. "Oops. Hahaha." She quickly texted a fumbled response before stumbling again.

Ian slowly led Adelaide to some trees, "Stand right here, I'll get you some water." She laughed, almost falling forward as he walked away. As she stood waiting, her nausea, sat in, as she tried her best not to vomit. She had friends now, she didn't want them to see her, be sick the first time she drank. A scream escaped Adelaide's lips as shock filled every pore of her being as liquid invaded her skin, drenching her new dress, and ruining her cell phone from above. The overwhelming smell of garlic that engulfed her nostrils from her from the fabric of her dress, hair, sandals and the now damped soil beneath her feet.

Laughter erupted around her, she only jerked her head up when feet stopped in front of her. "Aw, are you going to cry?"

Tears rimmed Adelaide's eyes as she saw Ian, wrap his arms around Lindsey and kiss her. She couldn't bring herself to move. How could she of been so stupid. Her sister was right, she was selfish. She should of known better than to try and make friends.

"You didn't really think we were friends, did you?" She turned to see Nicole snickering while Tommy and John high-fived each other.

Anna walked up and put her arm around Nicole and laughed, "Awe she did. By the way honey that dress you're wearing is really tacky."

"Who could be friends with that freak! Let alone kiss her. I feel like I need a bath just from touching her disgusting body" Ian said as everyone she thought was her friend laughed. Adelaide looked around for help but not a single person came to her aide. Lindsey walked right up to her a spray can tight in her fingers.

"Let this be a lesson to you, honey." Lindsey said, holding the spray can directly at Adelaide. "No one fucks with Lindsey Jones. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." With those last words, Lindsey pressed down on the valve smothering Adelaide in liquid silver.

A scream of pain erupted from Adelaide as it made contact with her flesh, it scorched her body upon contact. For a brief moment she collapsed to her knees, which sent more pain shooting through Adelaide's legs. Her eyes swelled within seconds as Lindsey continued to douse her in the silver liquid. Nasty sores and whelps appeared on every ounce of exposed flesh that spray made contact with.

"Holy Fuck!" The laugh was Ian's, "She really is a vampire!" Adelaide forced herself to her feet, and ran as fast and as hard as she could stumble into the woods. Once she reached the edge of the woods, she vomited, by the time she finished, she had it on her clothes and in her hair. She tried to pull a few stands away, but it was plastered there by the silver and the garlic.

She wondered aimlessly for a while, the pain was almost unbearable, but she felt as if she deserved it. She rinsed as much of the silver off her body in a creek she found, but it wasn't enough. Finally, she stumbled her way to her Aunt Sookie's. It was date night so Sookie wouldn't be home till dawn. Adelaide took the opportunity to let herself in and clean up. Once she had cleaned all the silver and garlic off of her, at least the best she could with the garlic, she swiped a Tru Blood from the fridge and some things she needed from Sookies bathroom.

Her body began to heal, but it only fully healed after she returned to Fangtasia. When she descended the stairs, she found Ginger with the sleeping twins. "Thank God!" she explained, "Everyone is out looking for you. You were supposed to be home hours ago! Your parents thought the authority snatched you."

"I'm sorry." She said slowly, looking at her feet, she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Ginger. Ginger quit rattling bout how Pam had gotten into a fight with someone with the authority, when she stopped, "Honey are you alright? You don't look so good. Is that garlic I smell?"

"Fine, and no" She said keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Let me call your parents and let them know you are home safe." Ginger said pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Adelaide's hand shot out and pushed the phone down gently, making eye contact with Ginger. She couldn't risk disappointing her parents… she had let human's get the better of her. Even if she was supposed to hide her powers, she could just see the looks on their faces "Why do that? I've been asleep in my coffin."

Ginger's eyes glassed over, "Asleep in your coffin."

"If they ask where I am?"

"Asleep in your coffin."

"Good. If they ask why you didn't call? It's because I told you I would."

"You would call."

With that Adelaide sent Ginger up into the bar. With the few hours she had before sunrise she packed her bag. Astrid was right, her own selfishness was putting her family at risk, someone could of seen her coming or going. As long as she was around they were in danger, after what happened tonight she couldn't return to school. She'd be forced back into the darkness and she just couldn't do that, and she loved her family enough to not risk their safety. This was her only option.

When she was ready to leave, she bent down and kissed Beatrice, "I love you, I'm sorry."

While she kissed Konrad, his eyes fluttered open, "Where are you going?"

"Away for a little while." She kissed the top of his head, "I'll be back before you know it. Go back to sleep. I have to go, if I don't get there before mom and dad go to sleep, they will miss my call. Then I'll be in trouble. I love you."

"I love you." He muttered, slipping back into sleep. She needed to leave fast, she couldn't risk facing them now. Not after what happened tonight. With that, she grabbed her purse, her bag and stepped out the door of Fangtasia.

Adelaide ran as fast as she could in the two hours before daylight. She needed to put as much distance between her and Fangtasia as possible. Once the sun was up, she slowed her pace and ducked into a truck stop. At sunrise no one was there, but the clerk who only nodded at her as she made her way to the showers.

She dropped her bag on the floor and stared at herself in the mirror, "Stop being a wimp! You are doing the right thing! It's better for everyone!" With that resolve running through her head and the memories of the cruelties of last night, she knew she had to of made the right decision. Jerking hair dye and a pair of scissors, that she took from Sookie's, out of her bag she went to work.

After she washed the dye from her hair, she stared once again in the mirror. With colored contacts, and her now choppy, but cute, jaw length jet black hair she would hopefully be unrecognizable. With sad satisfaction she dressed, grabbed her bag and walked out of her life in Shreveport, Louisiana.

* * *

There you go guys! Do you think of Adelaide's decision? How will Pam and Eric react? Will Adelaide ever find a real friend? Find out some of these answers in the next chapter. Until then, please review and let me know what you think (prediction and theories are always welcome)! If I end up re-writing this chapter I'll let you know. Until next time, have a great day!


	16. Chapter 15

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 15

* * *

Pam watched Eric who sat on his throne in Fangtasia, from where she stood behind the bar. She was trying to keep herself busy, so she could calm herself down. By the expression on Eric's face Pam could tell he was on the brink of losing his temper with their daughter. She too wanted to march down the stairs yank Adelaide from her coffin, and tear into for her negligence. Truthfully, Pam wasn't sure if Adelaide should be more afraid of Eric or herself. Either way Adelaide will be receiving their full wrath. The only reason they haven't confronted her, was because the twins and Astrid were sleeping downstairs.

Pam looked up when the basement door opened to reveal, her sleepy eyed little boy. "What are you doing up, honey?"

Walking over she stroked the boy's messy blonde hair, as he rubbed his right eye with his little fist yawning. Scooping him up into her arms, she carried him back down the stairs, "Let's go back to the coffin, sleepy boy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh, uh." He said groggily, with his head resting on her shoulder, "Mommy?"

Pam lay him in his coffin, "Yes, sweetie?"

He snuggled down into his coffin, "When is Adie coming back?"

"What are you talking about? She's safe in her coffin." Pam brushed his hair from his drooping eyes.

"No, she isn't," He said sluggishly through a yawn, "She said she'll call you when she gets where she was going."

"Where did she say she was going, baby?" Pam kissed the top of his head, poor little guy must have been dreaming.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me," his voice was sluggish as he drifted back into slumber. "She smelt like garlic, Mommy."

Pam closed his coffin lid, standing up straight, she glanced over at Adelaide's coffin. Moving closer to her daughter's coffin, she silently lifted the lid, to keep from waking her. She expected to see her girl sleeping soundly, but instead she came face to face with red lining of coffin. It was empty.

Pam glanced over at the bathroom's closed door as the light shone from beneath. She tapped on the door lightly, "Adelaide, are you in there? Laide?"

She twisted the door handle and noticed that the bathroom was unlocked, "Adelaide, I'm coming in."

Pushing the door open, to an empty bathroom. "Adie?" Glancing behind the door, to find she was not hiding. Turning to switch off the light and close the door, Pam's eyes fell upon the mirror and her world came to an abrupt end. There on the mirror written in bright red lipstick, was a goodbye from Adelaide.

Pam's mouth ran dry, her hand's trembled as she stood frozen.

 _I hate this!_ _I can't do this anymore. I can't keep putting all of you in danger, because of my own selfishness. Don't look for me, it's better this way. Please forgive me, I promise I will be alright. Goodbye. –Adelaide._

Fear seeped from every pore of her body, as her brain exploded in alarms, and the feeling of nausea brought on from her nerves was rising in her throat. Pam was up the stairs, at full speed, crashing into the bar as she jerked her cell phone off the counter.

"She's gone… She's gone!" Eric was already at her side before the phone was off the counter. His face was drained of color, as he returned from down stairs. Swallowing back the urge to puke in the back of her throat, as she called Jessica.

"Come on, come on!" Pam urged, trying her best not go into full blown panic just yet. Which would of done no one any good. "Is Adelaide with you?"

"No, why? I haven't seen her in the past few days."

"Fuck!" With that Pam ended the call. The urge to panic was so unbearable, she nearly dropped her phone, from the trembling of her hands.

"She's not at Sookie's." Eric said, hanging up the phone. "But she was there last night, she left a note. Saying she'd return what she had taken. Sookie hasn't figured out what she'd taken yet."

Eric slammed his phone down in frustration, "Why would she do this! Didn't she fucking trust us enough to protect her from the Authority!"

Pam hung up another useless call, "She thinks she's protecting us, I think." Her voice trembled as she spoke, as the tears rimmed her eyes.

"We are supposed to protect her." Eric murmured to himself staring at his hands. "That's my job..."

Pam wrapped her arms around Eric as her body shook with gasps of air she was taking in to keep from crying. He held her tight against him, burying his face in her hair, as he breathes in her scent to calm his nerves. He brushed his lips against her temple, " We will find her, I swear to you, Pam. We will bring our baby girl home, safe."

She whimpered a little against his chest as she nodded. She could feel the rigidness of his body against hers. She could sense it, he was genuinely afraid, for his daughter.

-With Adelaide-

Adelaide walked out of the dinner, she had ordered a Tru Blood, while she rested in a booth. She had walked for several hours, the sun as getting ready to set, she needed to rest. She had made it several towns over before she needed to rest, she did run most of the way.

She walked around the town for a long time, when she walked around watching women get in and out of cars. She was looking for a place to sleep. She's already slept like that once already, a few hours after the sun came up, after she dyed her hair. She of course went to buy color contacts before finding somewhere to sleep. She may or may not have glamoured someone into just give her some dark green ones.

"Sweetheart, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Adelaide jumped as a large hand reached out and touched her. Spinning around, she was face to face with a large built man, with a devious smile upon his face. "Are you lost? I could take you somewhere if you like?"

His large fingers ran up her arm, sending shivers down her spine. "Leave me alone, please." She said warningly. He reached out and grabbed her arm, as she turned to walk away. Her fangs extended in response to his touch.

"Cooper! Leave her alone." The voice came from behind her, but her eyes never left the man. He threw his hands up, and growled, "Ruin all my fun, Krystal." He turned and stalked away.

"Don't worry about Cooper, he's a pervert, but he's harmless."

Adelaide turned to see a dark skinned woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. "Easy honey, you're safe, I promise." Adelaide retracted her fangs, and hiked her backpack further up on her shoulder, "Thanks."

"Run away?" Krystal asked, looking her over, "Or getting out of a bad situation?" Adelaide didn't answer, as Krystal pressed her lips together. "Do you have somewhere to go, honey?"

Adelaide bit her lip as Krystal smiled at her, "Come with me. I know where you can crash for a while if you need somewhere to stay.."

Krystal turned and walked away. Adelaide stood there a moment before jogging up beside her. Where else was she going to go? She didn't have a lot of money or a job. The woman smiled softly at her with her deep brown eyes. "My name is Krystal Thomas. What's your name sweets?" Krystal held her hand out for Adelaide to shake it.

If all else fails she could leave at night, but something about that woman made Adelaide trust her.

Adelaide thought for a moment before shaking the woman's hand, "My name is Lyssa. Lyssa Nurul."

* * *

There you go guys! Heres another chapter! Have a great and safe Fourth of July. Do you Adelaide made the right decision to go with Krystal? Where is Krystal taking her? Will Pam and Eric be able to find her before the Authority or before their world crumbles around them?


	17. Chapter 16

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 16

* * *

Pam had a slumbering twin, Beatrice and Konrad, under each arm. She held on to them tightly, as if they were going to disappear before her very eyes. Eric had one comforting arm around Pam and the other wound desperately around a sleeping Astrid whose head rested on her mother's arm. Eric hated waking his three sleeping children to move them from their coffins. He had feared if he had let them remain as they were, they would dissolve into the air and their coffins would be empty when he checked on them.

"What are we going to do?" Pam asked, kissing the top Beatrice's head, as she stroked Konrad's tangled blonde hair, the blood streaks on his cheeks crawled beneath the surface of her skin sending another twinge of pain through her. "We can't leave them, Eric."

Eric pilled his eyes away from Adelaide's coffin, he still couldn't wrap his head around what his daughter was thinking. When his eyes met the pain in her's was almost too much for him to bear. "That's what I am trying to figure out. What is best right now is that we sit tight, she could return between now and sunset." Pam hated having to wait, her daughter could be lost, scared or worse in the arms of the authority already.

" If she doesn't I believe we should take Beatrice, Konrad and Astrid to Compton Manor. We will search as far as we can and come back just before sunrise. That way we can bring the kids home to sleep." Eric continued hoping Sookie would call to say she had found Adelaide, "I will have feelers put out. So if anyone spots her. We will be contacted, but that increases the risk for the authority to discover our secret."

"I want her home, Eric." Pam said, glancing at a picture of Baby Adelaide, on the wall next to the baby pictures of her other three children.

Time ticked by so agonizingly slow it made Pam's teeth ache. It was like an eternity. Minutes crept by at a snails pace as every second crawled past. When the sun finally dipped below the horizon Pam and Eric were instantly on the move. Once the three children were dropped off with Jessica, Bill, Pam and Eric split into three different directions searching every nook and cranny of their sections. Each hoping that the other would find something, some sort of clue or anything that they could not. However, their search led to no avail that night. There had not been a trace of Adelaide, it was as if she had vanished into nothingness, like she never existed.

Hadn't Adelaide known how much her family loved her? How much they would miss her if she was gone? If something was wrong, why hadn't she said anything? Pam and Eric both did their best to have an open relationship with their children. Pam was determined not to treat her little monsters in the way her mother had treated her. Somehow, in some way, she apparently had failed. Fallen short just like she knew she would.

Once back in Fangtasia, Pam desperately kissed her three children and locked herself away in her coffin. She cried inconsolably off and on all throughout the day. She knew that no matter what the outcome she couldn't lock herself in her coffin forever, but today, just today she needed to lock herself away. For those few short hours Pam was alone, she had checked out and all that was left was pain. Her pain. A pain she felt she rightly deserved.

"Come back, Adelaide." She whispered into the darkness. "Your daddy and I, everyone, miss you so much, it can't be put into words. Please come home."

-With Adelaide-

Adelaide stood nervously next to Krystal outside of a large three story building. The blue neon lights read Midnight Fusion. It was not just a nightclub and bar like Fangtasia. It was a mixed breed nightclub, which meant anyone could enter, human's, shifters, vampires, all walks of life without an invitation or escort. She swallowed hard, she had heard stories about places like this and it never seemed to end well. She hoped that's all they were, stories, as she followed Krystal inside.

"Come on sweetie," Krystal urged every time Adelaide would hesitate, "It'll be fine."

Adelaide walked slowly watching as everyone stared at her. So she kept her eyes downcast and followed Krystal's red platforms. At this moment she wished she hadn't cut so much of her hair off, the length it was now, it wasn't the best shield. She followed Krystal through a door to a small room.

"Welcome back, baby. Who have brought with you?" A deep voice caused Adelaide to freeze as Krystal walked around the large desk and sat in his lap after what sounded like a kiss.

"Honey, this is Lyssa. Lyssa Nurul. She needs a place to stay for a while." He was looking Adelaide over as he nodded.

Adelaide glanced up slowly to see the dark skinned man's hazel eyes on her. He was well built and sturdy, in comparison to her daddy, this man made him look rather small.

"Nice to meet you, Lyssa." He said kindly extended his hand out to her, "My name is Gabriel Thomas."

Adelaide shook his hand briefly before pulling away quickly. "Cold hands." He said absently. She quickly rubbed her hands together, "Sorry." Her body heat was higher than her parents but several degrees lower than a human's.

"It's fine." He said watching her closely. His gaze was making Adelaide uncomfortable, it was making her skin crawl so she shifted a little in her seat.

"Vampire?" He asked. She nodded, keeping her gaze on her feet. He leaned forward a bit more as Krystal shifted in his lap, "How old are you?"

Adelaide didn't answer till Krystal looked at her, "Tell him how old you are baby."

"Sixty-five." Adelaide lied. She couldn't tell him she was really like fourteen, going on fifteen. "I was turned younger then normal."

He rubbed his chin as he thought, "You may stay, but you must earn your keep. Understood?"

Adelaide nodded. "Speak, girl." He said, "Am I understood?"

She jumped when he leaned closer, "Yes, sir!"

"Good," he said, leaning back, popping Krystal on her ass with a grin. "ROSA!"

The door opened behind Adelaide who squeezed her eyes shut.

"Take Lyssa, up to a room. Teach her the ropes and the rules. Oh, and find her something to wear for tomorrow night. Along with anything else you think she needs to know. She starts tomorrow."

Adelaide could only assume the woman nodded because, she said, "Come with me."

"Thank you." Adelaide said, turning and following the woman's beautiful bronze back. Closing the door behind her, she overheard some of the conversation, between Krystal and her husband Gabriel.

"Did you smell that?" The voice was Krystal's. Her husband's response sent shivers down Adelaide's spine. She could almost hear the grin in his voice, "Viking Blood. She will be perfect."

Adelaide swallowed hard as she followed Rosa up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Walking down a hallway of doors towards another flight, Rosa motioned to the doors. The sounds from within had un-welcomingly caught her attention. " This is the VIP floor. These rooms are customers, who want to be fully serviced. It's 1000 dollars an hour, but if your good the price could go up. You have to do whatever the client asks of you, as long as it's safe. If you feel it is unsafe you may refuse, but only with good reason."

Adelaide swallowed hard, what had she gotten herself into? "Down on the first floor there are black out curtains, those are for customers who want lap dances. Lap dances are 50 dollars for thirty minutes. On occasion you will have customers that want more, so hand jobs are 100 dollars and blow jobs are 300. "

What was she thinking she basically had walked into a brothel/bar and was expected to work there. Don't get Adelaide wrong, she was grateful for them taking her in and all but her mother did her very best to shelter all of her children from this sort of thing. She was bound and determined that none of her children ended up like she had before daddy changed her.

Rosa looked Adelaide over and laughed, "Let's see if we can find you something to wear. Don't look so distressed Lyssa, you're only going to be a waitress or performer now. You will be eased into the other stuff. We are not going to throw you in the bullpen just yet. Besides its only if you want to. Though you will make more money if you do."

Adelaide sighed in relief, as Rosa began to pull leather pieces off hangers and handing them to her, "Strip. Try these on."

She wasn't sure if she could pull this off, but right now her best option was to try. With that Adelaide slowly stripped out of her clothes. She felt Rosa eyes upon her body, making her very self-conscious as she did so. Right now all she wanted to be sitting snuggled up to her mom while she listened to her daddy, read the twins a bedtime story. She missed her family so much. She couldn't help but wonder if, maybe, just maybe, they missed her too.

* * *

There you go everyone. Hope you liked this chapter! Is Pam and Eric's world going to fall apart? Will they find Adelaide in time? Is Adelaide, perhaps in over her head? How will Pam and Eric handle the whole thing if they find her there? How will Adelaide handle being away from home and the people she loves? Until next time guys! Please Review and have a great day!


	18. Chapter 17

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 17

* * *

It had been weeks since Adelaide's disappearance, and yet nothing even remotely turned up. Eric had people all over the place and yet none has seen their little girl. Was she eating? Was she safe? Was she scared? Did she need her mother to protect her? Did they have her, were the authority doing horrible things to her?

The thought sent shivers down her spine. A shrill scream from downstairs set Pam and Eric into motion. They were in the basement within seconds. With one swift lift of the coffin lid they found Beatrice thrashing around in her coffin, "ADELAIDE! RUN! DON'T LET IT CATCH YOU!"

Eric shook his youngest. "Beatrice, wake up. You're dreaming." Beatrice's eyes flew open as she threw herself forward and locked her arms around her daddy's neck. "Daddy! Adie needs our help! She's in big trouble! It's going to kill her!"

Eric held his daughter tight, as she buried her head in his chest. His eyes drifted up to Pam's crystal blue eyes as blood drifted silently down her cheeks. Pam brushed them away, as Konrad tugged on her shirt, "Is Beatrice alright, mommy?"

Pam scooped up Konrad and kissed his cheek, "She's alright, just a bad dream is all." Pam bit her lip as her son drifted back to sleep in her arms. She feared what Beatrice hadn't had a dream, but more of a vision. She has had them since she was very small, but since Adelaide vanished, they have been more frequent. Frankly, these visions or dreams or whatever they were, were seriously starting to scare Pam. These things frightened Beatrice, she would wake up screaming about a creature devouring Adelaide. Or Adelaide being torn limb from limb by this same creature.

Beatrice's fear told Pam and Eric, they needed to find Adelaide and fast. The Authority has been moving closer they almost spotted the children a few times. If something were to happen to Adelaide, or any of her children, Pam wasn't sure she could ever forgive herself. She and Eric both would meet the true death if it meant it would save their children. Pam smiled a little she never thought she could love anyone that much, except for Eric of course.

Kissing the top of Konrad's head, she gently lowered him back into his coffin. Once she returned to Beatrice, she stroked the little girl's fiery red hair. "I promise you, we are going to find your sister and bring her home. Do not fret little one."

"Please, bring her home soon, mom." The voice belonged to Astrid. Astrid believed that if Adelaide was stupid enough to run away, she deserved whatever she got. However, that didn't mean she doesn't miss her stupid older sister, and still wanted her to come home safe. Truthfully, Astrid missed having someone to fight with. Pam smiled at her daughter, rising to go kiss her forehead, "As soon as we can baby girl."

Eric and Pam both knew that no matter how badly, Astrid and Adelaide, got along, that the girls truly did love each other. No matter what happened between them, those two girls always had each others back. Perhaps, just perhaps, Astrid saw something in her older sister, that Adelaide couldn't see in herself. That could be part of the reason why Astrid was so hard on Adelaide, for her lack of "vampireness."

-With Adelaide-

Adelaide remained crouched low hidden within the shadows on a tree branch. She could see the lights of Fangtasia from her perch. Tears swelled in Adelaide's eyes, she just wanted to see her family. She didn't care if the Authority caught her. In fact, at this point she wished they would then her family would be safe. Somewhere deep down she knew this had to be her last visit to Fangtasia, so she better make it count. She missed her family so much it physically hurt. She just wanted to walk in and wrap her arms around her mother and never let her go. She wanted to sit in her father's lap, like she did when she was small, while he read her a bedtime story.

When the door to Fangtasia opened, Adelaide became perfectly still, taking in one last inhale before locking it into her lungs. There they were, all of them, there was her family. Her mother didn't look like herself, she looked sad and haggard. Her father too looked the same, neither of them looked as she remembered. Thickening red drifted down her pale cheeks, but Adelaide didn't dare to move to wipe them away. She desperately sought to make herself known. She desired to fling herself into her mother's arms and beg for forgiveness. Yet, she never moved, she remained sealed to the branch incapable of parting from it. It was as if her body had become part of the branch in the hours she waited for one final glimpse of the people she loved most. Her lips separated gradually as the nearly inaudible breathless words tumbled painfully from her lips, "I'm right here, mommy."

When her mother's head jerked in her direction, scanning the area with her eyes; Adelaide mentally cursed herself, as she remained perfectly still. When her family finally disappeared from view she was in the basement before Ginger even knew she had entered the bar.

Adelaide scanned the room, as she ran her fingers across the table, she used to do her homework. She traced the blue lining of Konrad's coffin as she walked past. Plucking Beatrice's favorite doll off the floor, she held it tight against her. She placed the doll inside Beatrice's coffin as she pulled one of her daddy's shirts from a hanger. Adelaide slowly climbed into her mother's coffin, the smell of her perfume still faintly lingered within. Lying back, she draped her father's shirt over her. Closing her eyes she took in their scents, pretending for a brief moment she was safe, in their arms. Where she desperately wanted to be. After a few moments she had the shirt placed back where it belonged, and her fingers were tracing the edge of Astrid's favorite book as she put it away. Walking to the bathroom, she placed the picture she had of her and her parents against the bathroom mirror. Wiping her tears away as she pulled a tube of lipstick from her pocket and popped the lid off. Placing the red lipstick on the mirror, she began to write.

When Adelaide returned to her room, on the third floor of Midnight Fusion she was under the blankets, and slowly crying herself to sleep. However, unbeknownst to Adelaide, she has begun talking in her sleep, calling out to her parents and to her siblings, for weeks. She was just loud enough to stir Caleb, the guy next door, from his nap, like she has ever night since she has begun talking in her sleep. Every night he would go in with the thoughts of waking her from her slumber, but when he would see the tears in her eyes he could not bring himself to wake her. Instead he would ask her about her family, sometimes she would answer but there were times when she wouldn't. Tonight, however, he finally received the name he's been trying to get out of her for days. The name he need to hear finally escaped her lips, _Fangtasia._

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Can Caleb be trusted? What is he going to do with the knowledge of Fangtasia and Adelaide's family? How will everyone act when they discover Adelaide has been in Fangtasia? Will she be able to keep this act up for much longer?


	19. Chapter 18

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 18

* * *

Pam walked down the stairs into the basement of Fangtasia, trailed by Eric and their three kids.

"Mom, where's my book?" Astrid asked, looking at where she had left it. "How the hell should I know?" Pam asked, it's not like she wasn't with them. Besides its not her job to keep up with their things.

"LUCY!" Beatrice cried, lifting her doll out of her coffin, "How did you get in there? Were you sleeping?"

"What the hell?" Eric said, as he adjusted one of his shirts on the hanger, "Someone's been here."

Pam froze for a brief moment, as she noticed that the bathroom door was open. She distinctly remembers telling Konrad to close it when they left. He of course did as she had asked. Her movements were slow, as she walked towards the bathroom. With a flick of her wrist the bathroom was flooded with an illuminating light. A piercing scream of anguish escaped Pam's lips as she leaned back onto the door; sinking to the floor as she dropped her head and fiercely ran her fingers through her hair.

Eric was by her side within seconds, as Astrid held the frightened twins close to her.

"Pam?" Eric wasn't really sure what to do, was she having a nervous breakdown?

"I should of stayed." She cried hysterically, "I should of fucking stayed. My baby came home…"

Eric jerked his head around following his progeny's gaze. When his eyes fell upon the mirror his heart plunged to the floor.

 _I will always love you. - Adelaide._

There, resting against the mirror was a picture of Eric, Pam and three year old Adelaide; tucked safely in her mother's arms. "Fuck…" Eric murmured under his breath, wrapping his arms around Pam. "It'll be alright."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL IT WILL ERIC!" Pam jerked away from him. "ONE OF US SHOULD OF FUCKING BEEN HERE! How long is it going to be before we find her!? If we find her!"

"We're going to find her, Pam," Eric said, rising slowly to his feet, as Pam gripped tightly to the sink for support. Her eyes remained locked on the photo, "She slipped right past us Eric! While we were looking for her, she walked right in! If I'd of stayed behind…" Eric wrapped his arms around Pam's waist, "She wouldn't of come in." He kissed her neck tenderly, "She's out there Pam. We won't rest till she's home safe."

-A week later-

Ever since Adelaide's note Pam has remained in a daze. She refused to leave Fangtasia, she would work and sleep. The only life she seemed to possess was when she was interacting with the children.

Saturday morning, well after Fangtasia closed Eric watched Pam working away behind the bar. A young man walked in and right up to him. His skin was tan and his dark hair hung to the middle of his forehead. His eyes were a vibrant green as he stood there and sized Eric up.

"We're closed. Come back tomorrow." Eric said, cocking an eyebrow, while resting his elbows on his knees. Ginger must of forgotten to lock the door.

"Do you own this establishment?" The boy asked, as he continually glanced back at Pam.

"I do." Eric said, gazing hard at the boy. He didn't like how he kept watching Pam. "Have you taken an interest in my progeny?"

Pam looked up at Eric as he spoke. The boy ran his fingers through his dark hair, "She looks like someone that I know."

She was instantly by Eric's side, " You know, Adelaide?"

The boy shook his head, "No. Sorry, I don't."

"But you just said," Eric growled, if this kid was screwing with him, Eric was going to kill him.

The boy shook his head, as he pulled a drawing from his pocket. "But, she looks like someone I work with."

With lighting speed Eric had the picture in his hands. All he and Pam could do is stare the picture.

"Her name is Lyssa Nurul. She started working at the Midnight Fusion. Is that Adelaide? If so I suggest you come to collect her after sunset tomorrow. The people she's working for are not always good people."

Pam looked up in alarm, "Midnight Fusion? The mixed breed club?"

The boy nodded, "The owners have taken a special interest in Lyssa. They claim she has Viking blood. So she would be a perfect candidate."

"Candidate for what?" Eric demanded angrily. Glaring up at the boy as his fangs extended behind his lips

The boy met Eric's gaze, "Cage fights or the black market."

Eric's body stiffened, " They will kill her!"

"I know." The boy said sadly, "She has been talking in her sleep and that's how I knew to come here. Lyssa needs out before it's too late!"

"Eric!" Pam shouted, "We need to do something!"

Eric held tight to Pam's trembling hand, " And we will. The moment the sun sets tonight, we are going to get her back."

"Watch out for Papa." The boy warned, he is not going to just let you walk right in and take her."

"Let him try and stop us." Eric said menacingly.

"If you have a difficult time getting in, just tell the bouncer you are friends of Caleb." He said as he watched the relief flood the female vampire's face. "That should get you inside no problem. But I warn you Mama and Papa are not to be taken lightly."

"Thank you." Pam said as the tears graced her cheeks, "You don't know what this means to us."

Caleb nodded, "She talks about you in your sleep. She wants to be with you guys. She's afraid. Why she doesn't just come back, I don't understand."

-Hours later-

Pam and Eric stood in front of a large, muscular man. The blue neon lights, that read Midnight Fusion, flickered on. The people in line cheered as someone from inside unlocked the door.

The muscular man remained steadfast as he blocked Pam and Eric's entrance into the club, "I've never seen you before." Normally not many vampires entered the club, he knew all the ones who did by name.

"We are friends of Caleb" Pam said sweetly, "He told us we should come check it out." The large man continued to stare at Pam till his eyes slowly glazed over, "Very well, you may enter."

With that Pam and Eric crossed over the clubs threshold, and into what has become their daughter's world for weeks.

* * *

There you go guys? What do you think of this chapter? (I really don't know if I like it.) Did Caleb do this out of the goodness of his heart or is he up to something more sinister? Are Pam and Eric too late? Is Adelaide even still at the club? If so how is she going to react seeing her parents? How will they react upon seeing her? Seriously guys I might be re-write this chapter. I really don't think I like it. But, anyway, my birthday is tomorrow, so heres a little birthday present from me to you.


	20. Chapter 19

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 19

* * *

Pam held Eric's hand tightly as they crossed the threshold into the mixed breed club, Midnight Fusion. They weaved through the crowd, some of the vampires even gave Pam and Eric strange looks. These vampires were also frequent visitors of Fangtasia.

"Hey! Over here!" Caleb's voice instantly caught Pam and Eric's attention as he waved to them from behind the bar. "I see you guys made it in."

"Of course we did." Pam said as they moved closer to him, "A little glamour and they couldn't refuse us. Now…"

"Where's my daughter?" Eric finished as Caleb's eyes drifted over to the black curtains, at the other end of the room. As if on cue a man walked out from behind the curtain, slipping his belt closed. After a few moments Adelaide followed after him, wiping a white substance from the corner of her mouth.

Another man smiled at her, "I hear your good behind the curtains, what's your name sweet cheeks?"

A smile crossed her lips as she looked at the man, "Whatever you want it to be." He smiled at her, "Maybe later we can go up to the VIP room, what do you say?"

Adelaide smiled at him, "Maybe we can." Truthfully, she hoped he would forget about her, she didn't really want to have to glamour him into thinking they had sex. It made her feel way too dirty. Glimmering a man into thinking she got him off, was disturbing enough. Some of these men really weren't worth their ego of their appendage as they liked to believe.

Pam stood in absolute horror, as Eric clinched his fists tightly together. "I'll be back." He snarled as he followed the staggering man that walked away from his daughter to the bathroom.

-In the bathroom-

Eric licked the blood off his fingers as the man lay slumped on the bathroom floor. Something about this guy's blood tasted so foul that he had to wash the rest off in the sink. A large man filled the opening doorway and frowned, "Now why did you have to go and do that, to one of my most loyal patrons Mr. Northman?"

Another man entered the room behind the first, he was not as solidly built as the first, but Eric tell he was a vampire. In fact, he was older than Eric by only a few short years. Three to be exact.

The first man spoke to the vampire as he wiped his fingers with a cloth, "Sebastian, please clean up this mess while I deal with our friend here."

Sabastian nodded, as his fangs extended in warning as he passed Eric. "Taking orders are we now Subastian?" Eric sneered, extending his fangs, if these men wanted to fight then Eric was damn well going to fight.

Eric glared at the large man in front of him, flashing his fangs at him in warning. Eric was prepared to rip this man in half if necessary. He was going to take Pam and Adelaide out of here one way or the other.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Subastian warned when Eric made a step towards him. With vampire speed Eric flashed next to the man and seized by the neck.

"Any last words?" Eric snarled as Sabastian hissed at him.

"I do have one last thing I would like to say." The man said as Eric began to squeeze, "Defluo!" With that one word the man vanished from Eric's grasp and reappeared next to Sabastian. Eric stared a second at his now empty hand.

"Now, if you are finished being a brute." Eric jerked around at the sound of the man's voice. "My name is Gabriel." When Eric spun around prepared to fight once more, only to find he was incapable of motion.

"Why must you make this difficult?" Gabriel said with a frown, "I am trying to run a respectable business here, and here you go killing my customers."

"My, My," Gabriel smiled as Eric tried twisting his body free, "You do smell like her, anyway, I am getting off point here."

"I am going to kill you!" Eric roared in outrage.

Gabriel laughed, "Kill me? Really? I'll have you know I have many loyal customers, staff and even places like the authority. Lay a hand on me and you won't survive it, even if I don't kill you first."

"Now, because of who you are. I am possibly willing to allow this discretion slide, especially since I never really cared much for, Daniel. But then again, I won't." With that, he grabbed Eric and thrust him forward. Eric knew that Gabriel was about to make a lesson out of him. He was also painfully aware he would not be able to defend his family from everyone, he had little hope of defeating them. So he went along until he could form a plan.

-Back with Pam-

Pam couldn't believe what she was seeing. A blind white rage swelled so furiously within Pam that her hands quaked viciously. Before she could stop herself, she was right next to Adelaide. As the girl turned her from the man she was flirting with, Pam struck her daughter, like a crack of roaring thunder across the face, with the palm of her hand. Everything in the bar remained perfectly quiet except for a random scream from the direction of one of the bathrooms.

As Pam glared at her daughter who has yet turn and look at her, she took in her daughter's appearance. Adelaide wore red strapless corset that pushed her breasts upward, and a tad over the top without them falling out. Underneath was a black lace mini skirt, with fishnet hose and some red pumps that matched the top.

She continued to glare at the girl who now no longer looked like her daughter. Her beautiful long blonde hair was now gone. Replaced with a hideous, in Pam's opinion, choppy cut, and was dyed a deep midnight black. It was so bad that most people would realize it was from a bottle. When Adelaide's eyes met hers, expected to see her daughter's brilliant ocean blue eyes; but instead she was met by emerald green ones.

A look of sheer horror crossed Adelaide's face as she was pulled back into reality; out of the world she placed herself into every night she worked and saw the furious gaze of her mother's piercing blue eyes.

When her mother's arm jerked forward and seized her wrist, Adelaide stiffened. "What the fuck have you done? It is time to come home!"

Adelaide opened her mouth to speak, but instead silence came out as tears spilled over her eyes.

"Where do you think you are going with one of my girls?" An angry voice caused Adelaide's body to go rigid as she jerked her head around to see Krystal marching towards them.

"Mama!" Adelaide said frantically as Pam jerked around to see her daughter talking to a woman in a leather pant suite marching towards them.

"It's fine, Mama!" Adelaide pleaded, "We were just talking." Krystal grabbed Adelaide's chin and jerked her head around to look at where Pam had just slapped her.

"Did this bitch do this to you Lyssa?"

"Mind your own business," Pam sneered, "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" The woman cried, " That's one of MY girls "

Pam thrust Adelaide protectively behind her as her fangs extended, "The fuck she is!"

With breakneck speed she surged forward and seized the woman jerking her into the air, "I will fucking kill you, if you don't get out of my away."

Every soul was instantly on their feet prepared to defend the woman Pam had threatened. Even her own kind was going to defend this woman against Pam. As Pam glared around the room as the woman suddenly disappeared from her grasp. "You were saying?" The woman asked as she held her hands, palms motioning towards the people behind her ready to come to her aid with a devious smile.

"We are leaving." Pam snapped, easing backwards, fangs extended, as she grabbed Adelaide's trembling hand to try and guide her towards the door.

Adelaide swallowed hard, everything was so out of hand and it was only going to get worse.

"Like fucking hell you are!" A deep voice boomed, as Eric was thrust into Pam. " You are going to take your asses out of my bar!"

When Eric straightened and started to bulk up on Gabriel, without thinking Adelaide through herself between them and put her palms against the larger man's chest. "Papa, please!" she begged the muscular man, "Don't hurt them! Please just let them go! Please, Papa, Please!"

Gabriel made contact with Adelaide as tears drifted down her cheeks, he brushed them away. "Very well, baby girl." His voice became kind, but once again turned stern as he spoke to them, "If I ever fucking catch you in my bar again, I will dismember you do you understand!"

With an obscene amount of force for a man he flung both Pam and Eric out onto the pavement. Just as the door slammed closed Eric caught sight of an Authority member smiling at him as the door closed. Within seconds he had Bill on the phone, as he jerked Pam to her feet just as Caleb burst through the doors. He followed Pam and Eric to Bills the best he could without hesitation or invitation.

-With Adelaide-

Once Adelaide was alone in her room, a cup of blood on the desk, courtesy of Krystal, she flung herself hopelessly upon her bed. The tears flooded her eyes and drifted relentlessly down her cheeks. "Mommy, mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mommy!"

The tears dripped onto her pillow staining it with spots of crimson. "I miss you and daddy, so much! I just want to go home. Please just let this be over, I want to go back home." Adelaide, buried her face in her pillow. "Please forgive me." She begged, she wanted to forget this whole thing and run home into the safety of her mother's arms. She wanted to hear her daddy, read the twins bedtime stories and kiss her good night… like he had every night of her life. Well up and till she ran away that is.

She knew her family could protect her from the authority, at the risk of their own safety. However, if they are protecting her, who was going to protect them? Isn't that why she ran away? To protect them? That's when it dawned on her, that maybe, just maybe, she could still protect them from the Authority even if she returned home.

Adelaide wiped her tears away, even if they were in danger being around her, they still chose to track her down. No matter where she was, they were still her family and they still loved them. Her mother's words echoed in her mind, as she grabbed her backpack from the foot of the bed.

"I am going home!" She declared to the air, as a smile crossed her lips. She would gladly take all the wrath her parents gave her, which she knew she rightly deserved; no matter how sincere her intentions were. How could she have been so stupid as to believe she couldn't protect her family at home. How had she justified running away just to protect them from the authority?

Just as she zipped her backpack closed, a light knock came at the door, causing her to freeze. Throwing the backpack back at the foot of the bed, she turned around as the door to her room opened. She turned to see Gabriel filling up the doorway, with a white dress hanging from his arm.

"It's time, Lyssa." Gabriel said, holding the dress out to her, "He wishes to see you."

Adelaide swallowed hard. It was too late, she couldn't back out now. Her hand trembled as she slowly took the dress from Gabriel. She held the dress tightly in-between her trembling fingers.

"I will wait for you outside." He said softly closing the door behind him. With the click of the door, all of Adelaide's hope of going home, to be safe in her mother's arms, to hear her father's stories all shattered into tiny particles that scattered on the floor at her feet.

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I was studying for my first test for my class. It threw me off of my game. Do you think Pam and Eric handled seeing Adelaide in the club well? Could they of handled it better? What's going to happen to Adelaide? How are Pam and Eric going to handle being thrown out of the club? What's going to happen when Pam realizes there was an authority member inside the club? Will they be able to rescue Adelaide in time? Or will she be the one who rescues them? I could revise this again. I will let you know if i do.


	21. Chapter 20

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

A/N I wanted to let you guys know I added more stuff to the previous chapter if you would like to go back and skim through it. I included what happened to Eric in the bathroom.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 20

* * *

Bill and Jessica stared at Caleb in astonishment. While Pam and Eric were on the verge of tearing the boy's throat out.  
"Don't you think, mentioning that those people were descendants of Antonia de Logroño's bloodline, is kind of an important detail!?" Pam demanded angrily as the twins played quietly at her feet.

"I would have! Caleb protested, "But you came in guns blazing before I could! I was trying to figure out how to tell you without getting caught! Not many people know that!"

"Gee," Pam snarled, "How bout, oh by the way, these two are decants of Antonia de Logroño. Sound's pretty simple to me!"

"We don't have time for this!" Eric roared, "We need a plan!"

"Eric's right." Bill said, "How did the authority find her and how do we get in?"

Pam grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it in alarm, "Eric, you don't think we led them to her! Do you?"

"It's possible, and we won't need to."Caleb interrupted as he looked down at his feet. " They are probably getting her ready to leave as we speak."

"For where?" Pam demanded as Caleb bit his lip. Swallowing hard, he met Eric's stony gaze, "The Arena Mortem."

Jessica looked at Bill who translated in a low voice, "The Death Arena."

Caleb turned his attention to Jessica before she could ask, " Its an underground reign. It participates in the selling of any and all supernatural beings. Its specialty is cage fights between a 'normal' supernatural being versus one that they juiced up or altered somehow. Some of the captured never make it to the arena, they are just being sold off to the highest bidder. Normally the creatures that have warrior blood, such as Lyssa's Viking blood, coursing through their veins, are the favorites to get tossed into the arena. However, that has not been always been the case. There are exceptions."

"Her name is ADELAIDE!" Pam spat angrily, "Now how do we get my daughter back?"

"We go to the Arena." Caleb said, "but first you must dress the part or you will not be allowed to enter. Glamour won't get you in this time."

After dropping the kids off with Sookie, the adults dressed and readied themselves for entering the darkest part of the supernatural world.

-With Adelaide-

Adelaide stared at her reflection in the mirror. The white dress hung low and a strap kept slipping from her shoulder; it was looser in certain areas and fit well in others as the dress hung down to her ankles. Her hands trembled as she stared at her reflection. She slowly ran an unsteady brush through her hair, as Gabriel knocked.

"It's time to go Lyssa. He is not a very patient man."

"Ok." Adelaide whimpered as she placed her brush on the bed, turning around, she stumbled to the doorway. The tears threatened as she slowly opened the door at a snails pace. She was greeted by Gabriel, who leaned against the wall across from her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She muttered as she stared down at her bare feet. Gabriel draped his jacket, that was several sizes too big, over her shoulders as he hugged her close with one arm. "It'll all be over soon, Lyssa. I promise."

With that Gabriel, guided Adelaide along the corridor, down the two flights of stairs and towards the front door of Midnight Fusion, where Krystal stood waiting. Adelaide forced a smile as Krystal lifted Adelaide's chin so that their eyes met, "It's all going to be alright sweets."

Adelaide could feel the eyes of everyone who worked at the club upon her as she allowed Krystal over the threshold and towards the awaiting car. Once she made followed Gabriel inside of the car, only bumping her head once, Krystal slipped a blindfold over Adelaide's eyes. "Now just relax honey, it'll all be over soon."

Tears trickled down Adelaide's cheeks as the car jerked forward, and pulled out onto the street.

"Now, now." Krystal said, dabbing Adelaide's damp cheeks with a cloth, "Don't start that. We wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress with blood stains now would we?"

Adelaide slowly shook her head, she felt Gabriel's large hand cover her own clenched fist, giving it a light squeeze. "Breathe, Lyssa. Just breathe."

She did as Gabriel instructed, but it didn't help the ever expanding knot in her stomach, that made her feel as though she was going to vomit. Memories of her family flashed repeatedly through her mind, it was so vivid she could almost smell her father's throne in Fangtasia and almost hear the ghost of her mother's laugh. Gripping her fist tighter, she bit her lip, fighting back her tears that threatened to fall once again.

How had she gotten here? What had gone so wrong? Why couldn't she have told her parents the truth? That's what she should of done. Told them the truth, told them the moment she discovered what had happened? Who told, even if they hadn't meant to. Maybe her parents could have come up with a better plan. Why did she choose to take this on? She just wanted to be with her parents. To be with her siblings. All she wanted to do was go home, but it was too late. She was trapped, in a plan that she only recently figured out she hadn't thought all the way through. Now there was no going back.

When the car breaks squeaked to a halt, Adelaide went rigid. Had they arrived?

"Keep your eyes closed." Krystal instructed as she slipped the blindfold off Adelaide's head. She of course did as Krystal instructed, she felt Krystal lavish her face in some sort of makeup before putting the blindfold back over her eyes. "That'll have to do."

Gabriel's strong fingers wound their way around around Adelaide's upper arm, as he helped her slide from the car. The cold air sent shivers down her spine as she blindly followed Krystal and Gabriel down into the depths of the supernatural world.

* * *

There you go everyone! There's this chapter! Can you guys help me decide what happens next, will Adelaide end up in the Arena then sold off (if she survives?) Or will she be one of the few exceptions who never enters the Arena, Viking blood or no? I know what I want to follow but I can't decide! How are Pam and Eric going to deal with either scenario? Will they make it in time? Who is the one who told the authority? Can you guess? Until next time, Please Review and have a great day!


	22. Chapter 21

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 21

* * *

The terror swelled within Adelaide's small frame, swallowing hard she tried to hide her dread; but, the small trembles that racked her body gave her away. She hated herself for being afraid, she was doing this to protect the people she loved most in the world, her family. The small chain that Gabriel twisted around her arms, tied her wrists together, seared her skin upon contact. She wanted to cry out, but she bit down on her lip to keep from making a sound.

Gabriel was gentle with the chain at first, but the closer they got to the entrance, or she assumed it was the entrance by the faint sounds that floated to her ears; he jerked harder. The sound of metal creaking made Adelaide jump, it reminded her of a gate but she couldn't be sure.

"Step up." Gabriel instructed, pulling her forward. She tripped and stumbled forward as she kicked something risen or on the floor. She heard the sound of creaking rusty metal again just before where she was standing jerked beneath her and suddenly she was in motion.

"Breathe, sweetie." Krystal said softly against her ear, "You're trembling."

Adelaide took in a deep breath, closing her eyes beyond the blindfold, she hadn't realized her trembling had gotten worse. The tug on the chain around her wrists made her flinch, "Step down." When she stepped downward she once again stumbled but she didn't fall.

"Welcome back, Mr. Gabriel. Mrs. Krystal." A voice said that Adelaide didn't recognize. This time Gabriel wasn't gentle with the chain. He jerked her forward, hard, almost knocking her off her feet. "Come, girl!"

She did as she was told, it wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter. All of her other senses absorbed her surroundings; since she couldn't take it in with her eyes. She could hear people selling all sorts of things from blood to things she had no idea what they were. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed with food, people (some of them she could tell what they were by their scent) and some new smells that she had never experienced before. Her body constantly bumped into people and objects as Gabriel relentlessly jerked her around. She could hear the low, dangerous warning growls of the people she unwillingly made contact with.

A piercing scream, made Adelaide desperately want to clasp her hands tightly around her ears, but she was unable due to her restraints. She collapsed to her knees the sound was so piercing, that even after the sound stopped Adelaide's ears still rang. She could feel the damp liquid from her ears running down her flesh of her earlobes. The sound caused a nausea to swell so forcibly within her, she thought she might involuntarily vomit.

Gabriel jerked Adelaide to her feet, and forced her forward. He was shouting profanities at her, but his voice sounded so far away and the roaring in her ears were so loud that she wasn't sure. Finally the roaring dulled and she could hear the cheers of what sounded like a crowd. The smell of freshly spilled blood filled her flaring nostrils, causing her fangs to extend. She cursed a little as she bumped into a doorknob.

"She has a mouth on her, Gabriel." A voice laughed venomously, causing Adelaide's blood to run cold. However, she froze just a tad bit too late, her body had made contact with Gabriel's back before it ceased up on her. The chills that ran up her spine would have been very apparent to anyone who could have been behind her.

Pain, shot through Adelaide's cheek, forcing her head to the side violently, knocking her off balance and sending her sprawling onto the floor. "You stupid bitch!" Gabriel's voice was cold and threatening, "Pay attention. Do not touch me again, you disgusting girl."

Shock filled her body, she had been warned that another side to Gabriel would appear upon entering, but the anger in his voice, the hatred and the indifference frightened her even more than she though she possibly could be at this point.

"Don't injure her before I get a good look at her, Gabriel." The voice said with a slight chuckle. Before Adelaide knew what happened Krystal had jerked the blindfold off her eyes, taking some of her hair out with it. Gabriel jerked her forward, and threw her at the man's feet before her eyes had time to focus to the brightness of her new surroundings.

"Can you hear me, girl?" The voice said as Adelaide stared at the cement beneath her. She no longer could control the trembling of her body. She suddenly became completely immobile as she stared at the man's designer black shoes. Krystal nudged her with her red thick heels.

"Yes." Adelaide squeaked out, it was taking everything she had not to cry. The man clapped his hands together in delight, "Good, very good. I worried that the banshee's scream earlier might have damaged her."

She squeezed her eyes shut, and whimpered when the man leaned forward, so close to her body that prickles formed on her flesh. Gabriel kept tight told of her silver leash, holding her in place. She felt his breath on her skin and she could hear him deeply inhale her scent. His fingers traced her collar bone ever so slightly as she whimpered again.

"She is quite the specimen, Gabriel," he said, his voice dripped with such a sweetness it made her ill. He peeled back her lips to examine her teeth. In response to his fingers upon her mouth, her fangs extended out of reflex and she tried to sink them deep within his flesh.

The man had jerked away before her fangs made contact, "She's a feisty one." He said, she could almost hear the grin in his voice, "I like them feisty. Makes them even more fun to break."

"How much will you give me for her?" Gabriel sneered impatiently. "She is rare, to my knowledge, there has never been another like her."

"You see," the man said laughing. "That's where you are wrong."

"What?" Gabriel sneered, jerking his head up to meet the man's gaze.

"I happen to know." He said, leaning back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "That there are three others."

Adelaide's head jolted up, and she stared at the man for the first time since she was brought here. The man looked young, he had piercing black eyes, his face was angular and pointed, while his lips were almost too thin for his face. It was none other than Christian Valacari, the head assistant to one of the authority members. She couldn't remember which.

Before Krystal and Gabriel could respond, several witches appeared out of nothing and surrounded them. Gabriel and Krystal were instantly on the defense. Gabriel had instantly dropped the chain ready to defend himself.

Christian laughed, "Did you really believe you could pull one over on me? I already have the three others in custody."

Adelaide glared at Christian, she flashed forward with as much vampire speed as she could muster and thrusting the silver chain forward with all she had to strike him. Perhaps if she could stun him long enough for her to somehow be free from the chains she could do something, anything to keep her family safe. She was however far too slow, and he seized the chain. He allowed the silver to scorch his palm as he glared at her for her open defiance.

"Throw her into the arena! We don't need her!" He spat angrily, frankly, if she died, it would of just be an unfortunate accident. Adelaide fought the strong arms that lurched her away from Christian. She twisted her body violently to no avail. She couldn't escape the faceless vampire's clutches, she glared at Christian with such hatred and malice that she did the only thing she was able to do. She spit at him, pride practically swelled within her as it landed on his elaborate black shoe.

The pain she felt was worth it when he flashed over to her and struck her as hard as he could across the face. The men then dragged her thrashing body out of the room. She wore the soon to be formed bruise like a badge of honor upon her cheek.

* * *

There you go guys. There's this chapter. Hoped you liked it. What do you think was Christian Valacari bluffing? Will Pam and Eric get there in time to save Adelaide from the Arena? Will she survive it if she's thrown in? If she does what havoc will it cause for herself and her family? I wanted to let you guys know that I have a test this Friday then I have my final the following Friday. So I probably won't update again until after the final! However, I am going to do my best to get one more chapter up on my other True Blood Stoy, Delicate Truths of Lilies, up by tomorrow or Thursday. If I don't get it done, it will be the first story I update. Until next time, have a great day and Please Review!


	23. Chapter 22

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 22

Pam and Eric followed the boy towards what looked like the mouth of a cave or possibly an old coal mine. The young man stood in front of it, directly in the center of the mouth, he watches the three slowly walked towards him. He smiled at Caleb, "Long time no see my friend."

"Way too long." Caleb said, pulling his friend into a hug. The man eyed Pam and Eric suspiciously, "You should not of braught them here Caleb, do you know who they are?"

"I do, Anton." Caleb said, nodding his head, "They came to find a purchase. A girl to be exact."

Anton nodded and stepped aside, "For you, Caleb, they can enter. However, if they cause problems I will throw you to the wolves without hesitation."

"Understood," Caleb said, patting his friend on the shoulder, "Thank You, Anton."

With that Pam and Eric retracted their fangs and followed Caleb through the entrance. They walked through the darkness for a long time before they came upon a rusty elevator that looked as though it hadn't worked in years. With a push of a button the doors slowly screeched opening.

"Does this rust bucket even work?" Pam asked glancing at Eric.

"Of course it does." Caleb said, climbing inside. "Are you coming or not?"

Eric and Pam both stepped inside as the rusty doors squealed closed and they were jerked into motion. The elevator moved as if it could plummet to the earth beneath at any moment. When they finally reached the bottom, the elevator paused before the doors slowly squeaked open.

Booths of all kinds lay scattered all over the place it looked like an outdoor supernatural market. The smell that flooded their nostrils were foul. There were shifters, witches, magis, vampires, and weres. Not to mention vampires, there were quite a few of those running around too. Many of the people who recognized Pam and Eric whispered amongst themselves and moved out of their way. The moment Eric opened his mouth to speak all the vampires silenced, "I am looking for a young vampire named, Lyssa. Has anyone seen her?"

Saying the new name his child had come up with for herself felt disgusting on his tongue. The vampires looked at each other as the other creatures sneered at him for coming in like he owned the place. When no one answered him, Eric was infuriated, "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Well, Well." The voice parted the crowd to allow the vampire through, "If it isn't the sheriff of area five himself, Eric Northman, and his whore of a progeny, Pamela De Beaufort. Nice work, Caleb." Eric's gazed jerked towards Caleb, who watched from the crowd.

"Thank You, sir." Caleb said with a sly grin. Eric's glare shifted back to none other than Christian Valacari. A low growl escaped Eric's throat, as Pam nudged him. Vampires many older than Eric were surrounding them.

"Follow me," Christian Valacari said, motioning for them to follow, "Maybe I can help you find who you are looking for."

Eric and Pam followed, keeping a close eye on the other vampires that followed.

"So tell me," Christian said nonchalantly as he walked, "What business do you have with Lyssa?"

"She is mine." Eric said as Pam continued to eye the bystanders prepared to attack at any given moment. "She was taken from me and I have come to get her back."

"You should keep a better eye on your property, Mr. Northman." Christian said, sitting in his chair, "Or perhaps something bad could happen to her."

"Is that a threat!?" Eric growled angrily, closing his hand into a fist, trying to keep his posture and tone as calm as possible. Pam moved closer to Eric as if to protect him as scanned the crowd for danger and any sign of her little girl.

"Of course not." Christian said as he sat in a large red chair that almost looked like a throne. "Merely an observation, I assure you."

The way he said it, sent shivers up and down Pam's spine. Something wasn't right, and she knew it. She could tell by the way Eric inched closer he knew it too.

Why don't you have a seat?" Christan said, gesturing to the chairs next to his. "You will be seeing Lyssa soon."

Eric was about to refuse when the other vampires moved closer to him, as well as Pam. So Pam and Eric begrudgingly complied. Pam bit her lip as the assistant to one of the authority members smiled at her. "I have a very special surprise for you both."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to get Lyssa and get going." Eric said trying to hide his frustration with the Christan.

"Well, you see." He said finally, "That's the surprise. You should really teach that girl to use some common sense."

"Excuse me?" Pam snarled, no one could talk about her child but her and Eric alone.

Christan smiled at Pam, "Are you aware that your name, means made of honey?"

"Of course." Pam snapped what did that have to do with anything.

He continued to smile, "And are you aware there of several names that actually mean Northman."

"Where are you going with this, exactly." Pam growled she hated riddles and if it wasn't for the swarm of vampires around him she would of killed him already.

"I was just getting to that." He said with a chuckle, "This girl you are looking for… this Lyssa. Her name is rather giving."

"What do you mean?" Pam said, cocking an eyebrow, gripping the arms of her chair a little tighter. She didn't have time for this shit she wanted to find her baby, ground her for eternity and take her home where she belonged.

"It tells me," he said chillingly, "That she is not a progeny, her name literally means Honey Northman. I don't find that a coincidence do you?"

Eric was out of his chair within seconds, and had the pathetic excuse for a vampire by the throat, "What have you done with her!"

Pam was instantly defending Eric the moment he began to move.

"I've done nothing with her." He gagged as Eric squeezed a little tighter. "She's right there."

"Oh My God, Eric!" Pam cried in horror as she crashed to the floor, "She's in the arena!"

Eric's head jerked in the direction of the arena to find his Adelaide, his little girl, standing in the center of the well lit arena.

"No!" Eric cried as he and Pam flashed at vampire speed towards the arena leaving Christian and his men alone. They would slaughter them later, but right now they needed to get Adelaide out of the Arena before it was too late.

A/N: There you go guys! Sorry, this chapter is short, it was giving me issues. I hope it turned out alright. Anyway, Are they going to get Adelaide out in time or will she have to fight to the death? Where are Krystal and Gabriel? Will Adelaide survive the arena if her parents don't make it? Until next time, Please Review and have a great day. (If I rewrite this chapter ill let you know. I am not sure how I feel about it.)


	24. Chapter 23

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 23

* * *

Adelaide swallowed hard, pushing herself off the earth beneath her. Fear radiated from her body as the lights temporarily blinded her as she looked up. She sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, what had she gotten herself into. She was trapped in a silver lined circle, it almost reminded her of a baseball field because of its lighting fixtures. There were two different sets of lighting fixtures and one set wasn't turned on, she could only assume they were back up lights or perhaps specialized lights of some kind.

Her body went rigid, when a snort from behind her caught her attention, the air that brushed across her flesh sent goose bumps along her skin as the hair on the back of her neck slowly stood up. She slowly turned to see what was behind her, she couldn't stop the terrified scream from escaping her lips. She moved quickly to get away from it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the creature before her, she whimpered as it stood on its hind legs. It was hairy, like it was covered in fur, it had sharp deranged claws that looked like knives on all fours. It stood like a man, but had the head of a wolf, she could see every muscle in its body tense and ripple as it growled at her.

The tears that rimmed her eyes, quickly spilled over her lashes, backing away until her skin sizzled at the contrast of the silver lined wall, that kept her trapped within its boundaries with this creature. When the creature surged towards her, she flashed at full speed away from the creature, only have it appear right in front of her. A scream tore from her throat as it thrust a claw out at her. She dodged it and put some distance between her and the werewolf creature man. It kind of looked like the wolves from the underworld movies, but how was that possible, no were in existence ever looked like that. Had this poor were, been doused in toxic sludge, been transformed into this? Pain radiated through Adelaide as one of its razor sharp claws nicked her side. Her hands instinctively covered the wound, as the warm liquid dampened her hands. When it swung at her again, she managed to dodge it again.

The creature dropped on all fours as drool dripped from its mouth, licking its large K-nines, it paced before her snarling as she backed away.

"Hang on, baby." It was her mother's voice, on the other side of the silver lined wall. "I'm afraid." Adelaide sniffled as tears dripped down her cheeks, her father taught her how to defend herself, but every time this creature got close to her, she panicked, and the only thing that came into her mind was to run, but this thing was a lot faster than normal werewolves.

"We are going to get you out as soon as we can." Pam said as she lifted herself up into the sky next to Eric. Turning to her maker she said, "What are we going to do Eric!?"

Eric continued to curse, "It's sealed with magic, damn witches. We can't fly in and get her, and that is reinforced silver…"

"We can't leave her in there Eric! That thing is going to kill her!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that, Pam?" Eric growled as he lifted his eyes to see the smirking cowardly vampire who watch in delight at his felt attempts in rescuing his daughter.

When the creature once again lunged at Adelaide she had frozen for a fraction of a second too long. The creatures, giant paw pinned her against the silver wall, she screamed out in agony as it seared her flesh. She grasped her fingers around the creature's arm and tried forcing it to let her go to no avail because the moment it released her, it sank its sharp teeth deep into her neck. Adelaide cried out in pain, she gazed upward to see her parents frantically trying to break the witches protective dome around the arena.

"PAPA!" She cried, as the tears ran down her face. When the creature flung her across the arena, Gabriel materialized before her, "So you like picking on children? Just like you enjoyed killing my son!" Gabriel stepped over Adelaide and stood in front of her protectively, "Why not take on someone your own size, you bastard!"

With that, Gabriel's body shifted, and what stood in his place was a giant brown grizzly bear. Gabriel let out a threatening roar, that cracked through the air like thunder and charged forward. You could hear their bodies echoed through the arena as flesh, muscle and bone made contact. Adelaide sat up slowly, she was feeling light headed.

"Why the fuck didn't he get her out!" Eric demanded when he caught sight of Krystal, circling the arena trying to find a way in, like they of course haven't already tried that. "He can't." She said, as Eric snatched her off her feet and lifted her above the ground.

"Fucking tell him to get her out of there before I fucking kill you!" Pam demanded, extending her fangs in warning.

"HE CAN'T!" Krystal repeated, "We can teleport in, but once we're in we can't teleport out. The spell on it drains our powers as long as we are within its boarders. I am surprised he had enough power to shift." "We have to get in and shut it down. If we do that the barrier keeping you from getting in will go down that is not a spell. It's a charm."

As Adelaide watched Gabriel's body get thrown across the arena something inside her shifted. Something primal erupted forth, something that she had suppressed for years, because of her desire to be like everyone at her school. Something she almost forgot she had. She was a vampire and it was time to stop running from what she was, and embrace it because no matter what she would never be able to change what she was. She was not going to allow Gabriel to die because she had allowed herself to be overcome with fear. She had been ashamed of what she was because she allowed the people at school to convince her she should be…

Adelaide climbed to her feet, and stood proud underneath those lights, she was Viking royalty and Vikings didn't run away. She was a Northman the daughter of an Area 5 sheriff and she was her mother's daughter and her mother was no quitter.

"HEY! SHIT HEAD!" Adelaide cried, throwing a rock she found, at the wolf's head, "OVER HERE!"

When the wolf's head jerked around to face her, it snarled, Ganbriel's blood dripping from it's mouth. When it charged forward with a limp, Adelaide planted her feet, and shifting out of the way just before it's claws got her. She flashed next to Gabriel to make sure he was still breathing, to her relief he was still breathing. The creature charged towards her as fast as it could, leaving a blood trail behind it where Gabriel had injured it. When the were cornered her against the wall and lashed out with its claws, she seized its arm, twisting until a loud cracking sound echoed from its bone. The creature howled in pain it lashed out with its other arm, slamming her hard into the wall, as it made contact.

Adelaide cried out in pain, from where the silver slammed into her flesh as she landed on her side. The creature towered over her, as she stared up at it wide eyed. She crawled backwards trying to put some distance between her and the creature. She was tired and she knew if she didn't act soon, she wouldn't be able to win. She had to wait for just the right moment, a second too soon or too late would mean the end of her life, and Northman's sure as hell didn't go down without a fight. She swallowed the fear that was building up within her as the creature stepped closer. She wished that she could see her family one last time, if this was going to be where she took her final breath. She wanted to tell her parents how much she loved them and how she wouldn't trade them for the world. To be in her mother's arms while her father read a final bedtime story. She wanted to play hide and seek with the twins and tell them how great they were going to be one day. She wanted to tell Astrid that she forgave her, and sing one of those stupid kid songs at the top of their lungs like they used to, to drive their mother up the wall.

Adelaide swallowed hard and fought back tears as she forced her mind and body to focus on the task at hand. When the animal lunged forward for the kill Adelaide, waited and braced herself for impact, this was her one and only chance. If she failed then she went down fighting. She watched every muscle in the creature respond to its movements as it ascended upon her, teeth bared and snarling.

 _Not yet. Not yet… Wait._ She kept telling herself as she waited for the right moment, she was determined to hit her mark. It would only be there for a fraction of a second and if she missed it, she would never be with her family again.

That's when she saw it, there. _NOW!_ With that, her arm rocketed forward, with all the force she had….

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, but, there you go guys! Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think? Will Adelaide die in the arena? Will Pam be able to forgive herself if she did? If Adelaide survives how will she handle knowing she killed another creature? Will she be able to be the same after this? Until next time, please review and have a great day!


	25. Chapter 24

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 24

* * *

The were's fangs sank deep into her shoulder once more, her vision blurred as she jerked her arm, that was steadily losing sensation of its existence, outward before the feeling of her arm was gone. The toxic mutant creature was substantial weight on her lungs, she felt as if she was being crushed beneath its form as it crumbled on top of her. The way it had her pinned, made it hard for her to move. The creatures foul stench strengthened her desire to remove the wolf like monstrosity from her body. She felt if she didn't get it off her body soon it would exterminate her with its mass. Her body felt weak as she desperately tried to shift the still warm corpse off of her form. With one final shove with everything she had she managed to roll the bulk of flesh, muscle, organs and meat off of her body. It was really rather difficult because her hand was still within the poor souls chest cavity. Taking in the first deep inhalation of air the room erupted in cheers. Rolling on her side, she remembered Gabriel lying motionless at the other end of the arena.  
Gabriel?" she gasped, forcing herself up onto her, jellied legs. Her arm hung limp, she had very little sensation within it, but that didn't lessen the pain she felt in the parts of her arm and shoulder that she could feel.

When her legs gave way beneath her, she tried desperately to climb back onto her feet using her one good arm for support. When she finally managed to get back onto her feet, they felt so much like jello lead, she couldn't lift her feet to walk. She had to shuffle her feet across the dusty earth and collapse next to Gabriel who still remained entirely stationary. She shook him with her free hand, only then realizing she had the creature's heart still in her hand. Quickly sank her fangs into her own wrist, on her good arm, piercing the skin in hopes she didn't pass out before Gabriel got enough blood to heal. She pressed her wrist to his lips, hoping he would drink enough of her blood to heal. Suddenly, remembering the heart, she still had grasped in her palm. The cheers were drifting further and further away, while the edges of her vision blurred; starting to blacken just along its edges.

Her fangs extended once again on extinct as they plunged into the draining, heart of the creature. Adelaide drank the blood greedily as she felt her body slowly begin to heal. When Krystal appeared next to her, the arena's light's flickered and the sound of her mother's voice caught her attention.

"MOMMY!" Adelaide wept, as the tears streamed down her face as she propelled herself into her mother's embrace. The tears flowed even uncontrollably, down the flesh of her cheeks as her mother's arm wound protectively around her.

Pam held Adelaide so desperately to her, she felt as if her daughter would dissolve into nothingness if she should release her. She nor Eric could quite decide if they wanted to continue to hug their child or beat her within an inch of her vampire life. All idea's came to a screeching halt when the other lights in the arena flickered on. Pain seared relentlessly through Pam and Eric's flesh, however Adelaide was not affected. In one swift motion Eric had Adelaide in his arms, then he, Pam and Adelaide were out of the arena. Adelaide held her arms around her father's strong neck tightly, this was the first time in a long time Adelaide truly felt safe, as her mother's embrace still lingered as she lay cradled in her father's embrace.

Eric could feel his daughter's small frame trembling in his arms and yet he could feel the relief wash over himself and his progeny. Even if they were still both seething with wrath. Once they managed to exit the cave, thanks to maneuvering flying skills, Pam and Eric stopped briefly to try and calm their frantic daughter.

"It wasn't your fault." Eric said as soothingly as possible, even if his rage was slowly boiling over. Pam remained quiet, letting Eric deal with the franticness of their daughter while, she phoned Bill to tell him they were on their way back with Adelaide.

Realization crossed Adelaide's face, "He knows about them! The twins and Astrid. He knows about them!"

"What?" Pam and Eric said in alarm. "How did he find out about them?"

Adelaide's body trembled against Eric, who still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Eric lifted her chin to force her to make eye contact with him.

"Do you know how they found out about you?" Eric said seriously locking eyes with his daughter as she tried to glance away. "Tell me Adelaide. I am going to kill them for putting my family in danger."

She only whimpered in response, as the tears once again rimmed her eyes. "You are already in a shit ton of trouble young lady." Pam snarled, "So you better fucking tell us."

Adelaide bit her lip, she didn't want to commit the betrayal, but what choice did she have now? Her plan to protect her family had failed and possibly even made it worse. She should have trusted her instincts and told her parents from the start, but she went with her loyalty instead. How could she of been so stupid? She thought she was protecting everyone, when in reality she had managed to put everyone in even more danger.

"I'm sorry!" she wept clinging to her father for comfort and protection, even if she could feel his anger radiating off of him in waves, "I should of told you. I'm so sorry. I thought I could protect everyone, and all I did was make it worse. I should of told you what happened the moment I found out, but I wanted to protect…"

Pam sighed as Eric looked at Pam, "It's not your job to protect anyone, Adelaide. That's the job of your daddy and I."

"You and daddy were so stressed out, I didn't want to make it worse by telling you the truth. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble." Her sobs broke her words as she sniffled.

"Whoever put you and the rest of my children's lives in danger," Eric began stroking her hair, "needs to be in trouble, Laide. Who told? You don't need to protect anyone anymore."

Adelaide took in a ragged, shallow breath, and looked between both of her parents, refusing to meet their gaze. "Astrid. It was Astrid…"

* * *

There you go everyone. I am so sorry it took so long to update! Since this semester started, I have been having a really hard time. I will try to get back to my frequent updates the best I can. Anyway, how do you feel about this chapter? Astrid had told? How are Pam and Eric going to deal with that? Will the Authority intervene after what happened in the arena?


	26. Chapter 25

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 25

* * *

Adelaide hissed in pain, the chains wound around her wrists and ankles hurt; the chains bit into her flesh causing disgusting sores and cuts. The smell of blood that lingered in the air, her family's blood, was nauseating. How she wished she could see them, but everyone in the room was forced into blindfolds. How could she of been so stupid? Her entire family was in danger because of her own stupidity. Her little sister, Beatrice cried from the pain the chains were inflicting upon her. It broke her heart, to hear the fear in her little brother, Conrad's whimper, every time one of Christian's descended into the basement.

Pam and Eric lye, trapped beneath chains, on large cement slab blocks. Adelaide's two younger siblings set against the wall that the slabs seemed to be attached to. Beatrice set on to the left of her mother's head, while, Konrad sat between both of their parent's heads. Adelaide set on the other side of the slab; by her father's head. Blood tears stung at Adelaide's eyes as she listened to her mother try her best to soothe the frightened twins. Bill and Sookie remained chained at the other end of the room. While Astrid was no where to be found. -

According to Bill they were overrun by all of Christian's minions, when Konrad had gotten captured, he had no choice but to surrender. Or else they would have harmed him or done much worse to him or Beatrice. This whole mess had been Adelaide's fault. She deserved whatever happened to her, but the rest of her family did not. She's the one who fucked up, by going against her instincts. This whole mess could have been avoided if she had just told her parents in the first place. Why hadn't she just told them? Astrid wouldn't have gotten disowned or anything. It probably wouldn't of been that big of a deal. She had let her need to protect Astrid cloud her judgment. What was wrong with her?

"I am sorry," Adelaide's voice was weak and brittle. The tears slipped over the threshold of her lashes and onto her cheeks, "this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault, Adelaide." Eric's voice was tight, there was no way he was going to allow his eldest to torture herself like he knew she was. It's his job to protect his family. The fact that she felt the need to try to protect them with her own means he clearly hadn't done something right.

"If I had just…" she continued wobbly.

"Honey," Pam's voice was thick as she spoke, "listen to me. None of this is your fault. You were trying to help - no one can fault you for that."

Adelaide nodded, even if her mother couldn't see her and took in some deep breaths as she tried to swallow the large lump that threatened at the edges of her throat. Her breath was ragged as she exhaled. Everything will be fine. Her parents knew how to fix anything. From their stories they have been in worse places than this. So if anyone could get everyone out of this unscathed her parents could. When the door opened Adelaide whined almost silently. When her blindfold was removed swiftly and Astrid stood in her line of vision she sighed in relief. Astrid placed her finger to her lips, warning Adelaide to remain silent. She did as her sister instructed. Astrid began to unwind the chain's from around Adelaide's ankles. Silver never bothered Astrid or Konrad. They were immune to its affects just as Adelaide was in the sun.

" How did you end up here?" Astrid whispered low careful to keep her voice as low as possible. "We were ambushed." Adelaide spoke softly. "We we went to Fangtasia and found so many of Christian's men were there… they threatened Conrad and Beatrice just as they had with Eric and Sookie. We had no choice but let them take us." Adelaide shivered at the memory, she had been so afraid. Her mother tried to soothe Adelaide as they were both being shoved into the trunk of a car. This whole experience had drained Adelaide she was cold and afraid.

" I am going to get you out of here." Astrid said matter of factly, "I know the way out."

"I am so sorry." Astrid said sheepishly glancing over at Adelaide as she worked, "I… I didn't mean to…. It… just sort of came out."

"I know you didn't." Adelaide flinched as the chains were pulled from her burning flesh.

"I was just so mad." Astrid responded, refusing to meet Adelaide's gaze. "I didn't mean for it come to this. I came here to try to fix everything….when I found out you guys were here… I…"

The tears that danced in Astrid's eyes pulled at Adelaide's heartstrings.

"It's alright, Astrid. Mom and Dad can fix this. Everything is going to be ok." Adelaide responded, unsure if she should be heartbroken or afraid or even angry about the whole situation. "No one is perfect. I am always falling down- you said yourself I am a poor excuse for a vampire. If anything, honestly, I have always wanted to be more like you."

"You have?" Astrid sniffed, moving up to remove the chains from Adelaide's wrists. Adelaide bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"We love you, Astrid." Pam said gently. "No matter what. You are our daughter. Nothing you say or do can ever change that." Pam squirmed a little under her chains, she wanted to wrap her arms around Astrid and hug her close.

She knew that Astrid had always been jealous of Adelaide. Pam and Eric had always done the best they could make it clear to Astrid that she was just as wonderful as her elder sister. Nothing ever worked, everything they tried Astrid always shot down. They took turns with each child, the best they could, to ensure each child had alone time with each parent. They always asked about how their days went. What had they done wrong with Astrid? They treated each child equally, they were only harder on each child if they needed to be. Granted the punishments were different, but the same punishment didn't work with every child. For example, Konrad hated cleaning, but Beatrice loved to clean. Ergo Konrads punishment was to clean. While Beatrice couldn't do this or that like read her favorite book or do something she enjoyed. Adelaide had always been very sensitive, all they had to do was tell her they were disappointed in her and shed cry for at least an hour, of course they always took her phone or something else away from her as well. Astrid always needed harsher punishments, they would practically have to throw the book at her to get her to listen to them. They were hard on Astrid more often than she would of liked- the girl was hard headed. It was like she was always trying to defy them. Pam hated it, but she honestly hadn't known what else to do. Pam loved all her children more than she ever thought possible, considering she didn't believe she could love anyone as much as she loved Eric. She was wrong, she loved all four of her children just as much. It broke her heart to see any of them feeling pain. If she could of taken it from any of them, she would have. As would Eric.

The last time it was Astrid's turn for them to do something she was sullen because Eric had gotten on to her for being mean to her sister Adelaide. After they had repeatedly told her an endless number of times to not treat her sister so poorly. When Pam asked her what she wanted to do with their time together, she would ignore her question or demand angrily to be left alone. She had been that way for weeks. Pam hadn't wanted to skip her, but Beatrice was becoming devastated that her time hadn't arrived yet. So Pam went ahead and took Beatrice out for a girls day. She had sworn to herself the moment Astrid told her what she wanted to do, she would take her. Of course she never told, so Pam would try to come up with something and Astrid wouldn't have any of it.

When Astrid finally was uncoiling the final bit of the chain, someone appeared behind Astrid. Adelaide had never heard them come in. They had been silent.

"ASTRID!" Adelaide screamed in warning, but it was too late. Astrid was being jerked away from Adelaide faster then she could react, as the last bit of the chain's around her wrists fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: There's this chapter guys. What do you think? I had a bit of a hard time with this one. I may come back in and change it. Will they be able to escape? If they do… will everyone get out alive or will there be a fatality or two?


	27. Author's Note 2

Hello dear readers,

I am so sorry for the long wait. I just got super overwhelmed with life but now I am back. I have a new keyboard that works beautifully and I am currently working on trying to update this story. I hope to have it posted in the next few days. That is of course if you guys still wish me to continue.

Sincerely,

Your deeply apologetic author.


	28. Chapter 26

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show just the O.C.s

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 26

* * *

The man with the strong arms was one of Christian's minions, and he flung Astrid like a rag doll toward the stairs. "You lying little bitch. Feel guilty for what you did now? You know damn well you wanted us to find her."

Adelaide bared her teeth and was on her feet in a flash, "Leave my little sister the hell alone!"

The sounds of her parents trying to break the chains to get to the unconscious Astrid echoed along the walls.

He slammed Adelaide hard against the cement wall and held her in place, "Your master, would love to see you."

"Fuck. You." Adelaide snarled as she spat in the large man's face. The immense pain that crossed her cheek had blurred her vision. She cried out when his teeth pierced the flesh of her shoulder.

"Touch my children one more time, Bastard!" Pam screamed as she thrashed hard against her chains, "And you will beg for the true death!"

Eric's roar was feral, but his chains were steadfast. The twins hid their faces and sobbed, as they begged for the man to stop hurting their sisters.

The man happily bared his bloody fangs, at the struggling parents. Both twins screamed as the man climbed the stairs.

Adelaide looked back and could see the blood tears rolling down her mother's cheeks as she and her father tried to free themselves for their children.

"Mommy, I'll take care of Astrid. It'll be okay!" Adelaide cried as the man jerked her through the door and it slammed closed behind them.

He took the two girls down a long hallway and locked them into a small room. The bare room held only a large silver barred window and blackout curtain as decoration. Adelaide was by her sister's side within a second.

"Astrid! Astrid, can you hear me?" She rolled her sister over and frowned. Adelaide sank her fangs into the flesh of her arm, and then she let her blood drip into her sister's mouth. After a few moments, Astrid's fangs latched onto the older girl's arm and began to suck, hard. The older sister cringed and after a bit she pulled her arm free and let her little sister rest.

Adelaide walked over and peeked through the blackout curtain to see the warm light from the sun edging its way along the horizon.

"What are we going to do now, Astrid?" she said to the slumbering girl who remained in the process of healing. "Look's like we are trapped here for another day."

That's when Adelaide saw it, a golden-eyed wolf watching her. She blinked, she wasn't sure what she was seeing. When she looked again, the wolf was already gone. She shook it off as a trick of the light or her mind. There had been no way anyone could have known they were here.

After a long time and many feedings of Adelaide's blood, Astrid finally opened her eyes.

"Adelaide?" Astrid moaned rubbing her head.

"I'm here." Adelaide moving closer to her sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just had the shit kicked out of me."

"You did hit your head pretty hard." She responded by looking her sister's head over and a knot had appeared that hadn't been there, before.

"Where are we?"

"In a waiting room, I suppose. We're waiting for, Sir douche bag."

"Where's everyone else?" Astrid said, finally, realizing that she and Adelaide were the only ones in the room.

"Still in the basement."

"I am sorry," Astrid said, after a long moment. Adelaide nodded. Astrid had nothing to apologize for, but if it made her sister feel better Adelaide was not going to argue that fact. The two sisters sat in silence for a long time. What the man had said had played over and over in Adelaide's mind since it had come out of his mouth.

"Astrid," Adelaide said, slowly, trying to tread lightly on this sensitive subject, but she needed to hear her sister say it. "Is what he said true? Please, tell me the truth. "

Adelaide didn't want to believe her sister had done anything on purpose, but she was also aware how manipulative and a skilled liar her sister can be.

"Of course not," Astrid said looking away,"I told you! I didn't do anything on purpose, and I apologized didn't I?"

"You did."

"Then why even ask me that?" Astrid snapped.

"I wasn't accusing," Adelaide whispered. "I'm sorry. I just needed to hear you say it."

"Why, don't you trust me? You know what? You should be sorry!" Astrid fumed, "It's not like you're perfect!"

"I never said I was," Adelaide said, "I…"

"Yet, _you_ keep bringing up my mistake. When this is all _your fault!_ "

"I said, I was sorry, Astrid. Wait, it's _all my fault!?"_

"Of course, it is!" Astrid snarled, "You just had to run away! If you wouldn't have all of this would not have happened. Do not act like you had no part in this!"

"I ran away, to help everyone!" Adelaide could feel the tears sting in her eyes.

"How was your running away helping anyone?" Astrid growled, "Are you stupid?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Adelaide frowned, trying to keep her temper in check. "You told me that you told someone, about my day walking! You even told me you were worried about them coming after me! I didn't want to be home if they came after me! If I had stayed, I would have endangered everyone I love! That includes you by the way! It was all I could think of to keep everyone safe!"

"Well, look where your brilliant plan has gotten us! You could have just told mom and dad and avoided all this!"

"You could have too and may I remind you, _you begged me not to tell!_ You have always been right about me Astrid! I am a failure as a vampire! I can't even defend myself from the girls at school let alone protect my family. My job or not, these people wanted me. _"_

Pink tears rolled down Adelaide's cheeks.

"Wait, what girls?" Astrid frowned wondering what she had missed.

"It doesn't matter, now." Adelaide said sadly, "I won't be going back. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Adelaide I—" Astrid began, but the ground beneath them began to move.

"Astrid!" Adelaide moved closer to her sister and put her arms around her, "What's happening?"

The younger girl's eyes grew wide, "What room are we in?"

"I don't know," Adelaide responded as Astrid coiled her arms around her.

Astrid shrieked, "Shit! Adelaide, the roof! The sunlight!"

Adelaide's head jerked up, as the building's roof opened above them. The opening allowed the sun's rays to fill the room. Astrid's shrill scream of pain echoed in Adelaide's ears as she began to move.

* * *

Here you go, guys. I'm sorry it took me so long. I appreciate everyone's patience. I have a better computer, and life has slowed down. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, please review and have a great day!


	29. Chapter 27

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the OCs.

True Blood

A Mother's Unconditional Love

Chapter 27

* * *

Adelaide jerked the blackout curtain from the window and draped it over her writhing sister. Astrid's whimpers infuriated the older girl. Finally, as her body lay across her sister in an attempt to comfort her Adelaide noticed the camera watching them from a corner of the room. How had she not noticed before?

She climbed to her feet and planted herself firmly in front of her sister and glared daggers at the camera.

"You, sick bastard! Is this what you wanted to see!"

She held her arm upward and rotated it into the light.

"I don't burn!"

There Adelaide remained for hours standing unharmed in direct sunlight.

The roof finally slowly began to close with a loud grinding sound. Once it had completely shut the door opened.

To her surprise, Kaleb stood on the other side of the door. With an involuntary reflex, Adelaide found her fist in Kaleb's face. The force popped his head back and a cracking rang through the air. Tears watered his eyes and blood oozed from his nose.

"Right," he responded painfully cupped his now broken nose. "I deserved that. Come follow me."

She followed him, arms folded. She wanted to keep herself from unleashing wrath upon the person who had been her friend.

"I know you're scared." He said, leading her down the long hallway.

"Who said I was scared?" she responded harshly.

"Because you're not stupid."

"Psh…look where my not stupidity has gotten me."

"Just know that you are not alone."

She raised her eyebrows at his words.

Adelaide soon found herself standing in front of large double doors.

"Just go in." Kaleb said softly, "He's waiting."

She sucked in a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The moment they opened two large men seized her by the arms.

Adelaide pulled to get free, but froze at the sight of her family chained to the wall behind the bastard. The twins clinging tightly to their parents crying. It did not escape her notice that she was one sibling short.

"Where's Astrid." She demanded of the man who stood next to her family. A silver rod in his gloved hand.

"You needn't worry about her." Christian's voice was soft and sweet. "She will be dealt with momentarily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled and moved closer to her, "It'll be a grand ole' time I promise. Now let me look at what I have bought myself."

He cupped her chin and turned her head this way and that.

"She's not your fucking property!" Pam snarled when the silver rod found its way against her flesh.

Adelaide jerked her face free, "You, bastard!"

The slap that crossed her face popped her head to the side and pain pulsated through the tender flesh.

"Now don't be rude."

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Eric roared, pulling his chains as far as they would go. The golden rod was held against his flesh till Eric, the great Viking, was on his knees.

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Fascinating," he said with a toothy grin as he swiped a red tear from her cheek. "It's watered down blood. Wonderful."

He shook his index finger at her, clearly growing irritated with the growing sounds from outside the door, "I ask the questions. Now child, tell me, is it true that you were not the product of the typical vampire creation. I've heard fascinating rumors you see that you and your lovely siblings were born and not created. Is this true?"

Adelaide glared daggers at him, "Where did you hear something like that? It isn't possible."

He laughed, "See, I knew you were going to say something like that. I don't like being lied to. Why don't we see if you are immune to silver?"

The moment he held his right hand out, palm up, one of his minions handed him black handled silver rod. In quick one motion, he struck the side of her neck with the rod and she could not keep the agonizing cry from her lips. Her mother's demands for him to stop were soon drowned out by her own cries of pain.

"Oh, does that hurt?" He sighed, "Well that was disappointing. But I can forgive you this indiscretion only because you are a day walker. However, since you do not wish to tell me what I desire to know other measures must be taken."

With a snap of his fingers, the same man who took Astrid and herself into that weird room emerged from a set of doors to her right. Astrid clasped tightly within his grasp.

"Sir," the large vampire said, "There is a situation…" The vampire held Astrid tightly in his grasp pulled a stake from inside his jacket. He lifted the stake up over the struggling Astrid prepared to slay her where she stood. Alarms suddenly echoed through the hallways. "Sir…"

"Ignore it, I doubt anyone would make it this far!" he snarled. His eyes focused on Adelaide once more, "Well?"

"I don't know!" Adelaide cried in horror.

"Again with the lies." Christian snarled, "I do not wish to do this, but if you force my hand, I shall."

"I am not lying!" Adelaide pleaded. Her parents cry of protest and the sound of chains being pulled to their max echoed in her ears. "I swear to you. I don't know."

Christian frowned, "Then I regret what I must do." He looked over at Astrid with a frown. "I apologize for this my dear. Damian, kill her."

"No!" Adelaide cried, as she fought violently to free herself. The sound of her parent's desperate attempts to free themselves was almost deafening. The twin's screams were the only thing that kept the chains from echoing off the walls.

"It was magic!" Pam cried, pulling the chains as far as they would allow. "I don't know what kind. I swear that's all I know."

"I see…" Christian muttered thoughtfully, turning back to the horrified Astrid. The sounds coming from outside the room caught his attention for a moment. It has been going on for a solid ten minutes.

"Damian," Christian said, cupping Adelaide's face into his hand once more. "Continue."

"What," Pam shouted as the chains creaked and groaned. Eric's roar was threatening.

The stake plunged forward and through Astrid's tender flesh.

"Astrid!" Adelaide scream pierced the air, the men who held tight to her arms held fast as she fought to free herself.

* * *

There's this chapter, everyone. Sorry, it took so long I was in a deep debate with myself there for a while. I hope you liked it. Until next time, please review and have a great day!


End file.
